Case Comigo Outra Vez
by Nana Carroll
Summary: Diz a lenda que um antigo véu irlandês tem o poder de realizar o mais profundo desejo do seu coração. Mas tome cuidado com o que deseja.
1. Capitulo 1

**Case Comigo Outra Vez**

_Diz a lenda que um antigo véu irlandês tem _o _poder de realizar _o _mais profundo desejo do seu coração. Mas tome cuidado com o que deseja._

Ginny Weasley está no limite. Com seu negócio prestes a falir, acabou de gastar os últimos recursos em um par de sapatos. Decide, então, fazer um pedido a um mágico véu de noiva... E visualiza o homem que nunca deixou de amar, seu ex-marido, Harry Potter.

Quando o trabalho de seus sonhos, fazer o vídeo de casamento da filha do Ministro da Magia, aparece como que por encanto, Ginny sabe que aquela pode ser sua salvação. Porém, não contava com um pequeno detalhe: Harry é o noivo.

No momento em que se reencontram, ela percebe que nada mudou. A química entre eles é mais intensa do que nunca. Mas Harry está comprometido e, enquanto lutam para resistir à poderosa atração, vêem-se confrontados com o passado de desencontros, e são obrigados a enfrentar os próprios sentimentos... Será que o amor que Ginny sente por aquele homem é suficiente para arriscar pela segunda vez uma chance de ser feliz.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Por trás dos imensos óculos de sol, o Auror do Serviço Secreto Harry Potter esquadrinhou a multidão reunida para a cerimônia de abertura da unidade "Xenofílio Lovegood" no _campus _da Universidade de Hogwarts.

Tinha a postura descontraída, a respiração regular e uma expressão autoconfiante. O perímetro havia sido reforçado. A multidão controlada. Trazia presa à cintura a varinha e vestia um colete à prova do feitiço _Spolius_ - a maldição imperdoável desenvolvida há cinco anos e que tinha o mesmo efeito de um tiro de uma arma automática.

Embora Xenofílio Lovegood, atual Ministro da Magia, fosse o homenageado pela universidade que ajudara a fundar ao lado de Dumbledore, não estava presente ao evento. Em seu lugar, se encontrava a filha, Luna, de vinte e dois anos, a quem fora confiada à tarefa de cortar a fita de inauguração na ausência do pai.

Todos amavam a doce Luna, e era o trabalho de Harry protegê-la com a própria vida. Apesar de não estar nervoso, tinha os músculos tensos, prontos para entrar em ação a qualquer momento.

O céu claro condizia com uma tarde perfeita de meados de outubro. Harry voltou-se para observar os manifestantes, que carregavam faixas com dizeres _anti-Lovegood_. Os Aurores recém-formados da Academia os mantinham à distância, atrás da linha de piquete, a mais de cem metros do local.

Todos poderiam ser assassinos em potencial, pensou. Da jovem mãe sorridente com uma criança no colo ao trio de homens de cabelos escuros, reunidos à margem da multidão.

Estreitando os olhos, fitou os três. Eles se ajustavam a um perfil que era politicamente correto ignorar, mas Harry era do Serviço Secreto e não podia se deixar levar pelas aparências. Lembrou-se dos episódios terroristas sofridos nas últimas semanas por Comensais disfarçados e a adrenalina tomou conta do seu sangue. De imediato, passou pelo rádio transmissor uma mensagem codificada a outro agente mais próximo deles. Era melhor se prevenir do que se arrepender. Mesmo que Voldemort estivesse morto há anos, seus seguidores ainda mantinham-se ferozmente determinados em vingar a morte de seu Lorde e conquistar o total poder sobre o Mundo Mágico.

— Está tudo bem? — Luna pôs a mão no cotovelo dele.

— Sim, senhorita.

— Senhorita? Bancando o formal comigo, Potter? — Os olhos da jovem cintilaram.

— Estamos em público. E estou em alerta máximo. — Ele resistiu à vontade de sorrir.

— A multidão me parece bem tranqüila.

— Há alguns manifestantes na calçada.

— Eles estão em toda parte. Mas normalmente aparecem em maior número.

— É porque é você que está aqui e não o seu pai. Poucos querem protestar contra uma verdadeira dama.

— Ora, ora, Potter. — Um sorriso suave brincou nos lábios de Luna. — Que coisa mais cavalheiresca para se dizer.

Harry piscou para ela, fazendo seu sorriso se alargar.

— Sua gravata está torta — Luna disse, aproximando-se para ajeitá-la. — Agora, sim!

Harry, Luna e o restante da comitiva se encontravam sobre uma pequena plataforma suspensa. Uma grande escavadeira amarela e vários outros veículos pesados de construção tinham seus motores ligados, prontos para ser acionados no instante em que Luna cortasse a grossa fita vermelha.

Alguns membros do comitê tinham decidido que uma coreografia dos equipamentos de escavação seria algo mais cinematográfico do que se Luna cavasse a terra com uma pá. Porém, no final das contas, aquilo não fez diferença. Um devastador furacão no litoral atraíra hordas de repórteres para lá, e apenas alguns jornalistas tinham comparecido à cerimônia de inauguração.

Harry voltou sua atenção para a filha do ministro. Conheceu Luna ainda quando estudavam juntos em Hogwarts, mas jamais se viu interessado em manter uma amizade com a estranha menina de grandes olhos e cabelos platinados. Mas, ao ser designado em acompanhá-la nos últimos treze meses, tinham se tornado amigos bastante próximos. A relação entre um guarda-costas e o protegido já levara muitos companheiros seus ao psiquiatra. Luna lhe contava coisas que não podia dizer a mais ninguém. Ele escutava, era solidário e mantinha a boca fechada.

A intimidade criara uma relação especial entre os dois. Harry gostava de Luna, embora ela fosse mais nova que ele. Aquele laço emocional inesperado era algo para o qual não se encontrava totalmente preparado. Luna tinha uma voz suave, opiniões sérias, era delicada e sensível. Amava com intensidade e sem reservas, embora os homens sempre a magoassem por não conseguirem lidar com o seu jeito, às vezes, ingênuo e peculiar. Harry não compreendia por que ela ainda não se tornara fria e cínica em relação ao amor. Sua capacidade de elevar o espírito e continuar com o mesmo grau de esperança, confiança e otimismo o impressionava.

Pensou na ex-mulher e no próprio coração, que parecia estar finalmente começando a se recuperar. Dois anos após o divórcio, pensar em Ginny ainda o deixava trêmulo. Ele a amara com todas as forças do seu ser, e ela o desapontara profundamente. Nenhuma dor o ferira tanto quanto a traição de Ginny. Muitas vezes, durante os últimos vinte e quatro meses, tinha tentado se convencer de que a odiava. A raiva era uma chama que trazia no peito, e que alimentava sempre que sua mente vagava na direção das recordações ternas e doces. Porém, não conseguia odiá-la.

O fato era que, não importava o quanto tentasse suprimir sua fraqueza, na escuridão da noite se achava desejando-a, assim como tudo aquilo que haviam perdido. Ansiava por sentir o corpo curvilíneo aconchegado ao seu, o aroma dos exuberantes cabelos ruivos, o sabor da pele macia. Mesmo ali, sob o brilho do sol do meio-dia, cercado por uma multidão, sentia-se seco, vazio e desesperadamente solitário. Com a ponta do polegar esquerdo, tocou a parte de trás do dedo anular, buscando a aliança de casamento que não estava mais lá, e sentiu um inesperado nó na garganta.

Contraiu a mandíbula e afastou os pensamentos, focalizando toda a atenção na segurança de Luna. Agora, aquela era a sua vida. Sem esposa. Sem um lar verdadeiro. O trabalho era a única coisa que o definia. Era um guarda-costas, um protetor, uma sentinela. Descendia de uma família de heróis de guerra. Estava em seu sangue. No seu DNA.

O chanceler da Universidade pegou o microfone e fez um discurso sobre Xenofílio Lovegood e a nova unidade de Ciências Políticas nomeada em sua homenagem. Em seguida, apresentou Luna.

As pessoas aplaudiram. Luna era popular. Quando ela sorriu, os _flashes _espocaram. A banda premiada de uma escola secundária recrutada para o evento começou a tocar_. _Os olhos de Harry nunca paravam de observar. O cérebro nunca deixava de analisar.

Uma assistente entregou à filha do ministro uma tesoura tão grande que ela precisou segurá-la com as duas mãos. Ergueu-a, sorrindo. Luna se transformava quando sorria. Os suaves olhos azuis adquiriam um brilho surpreendente e a boca fina se alargava. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás num gesto despreocupado. Por um breve momento, parecia tão bonita quanto qualquer modelo de passarela.

Luna cortou a fita.

A tira vermelha grossa caiu.

As duas escavadeiras começaram a cavar a terra ao mesmo tempo em que o trator acelerava. As pessoas, inclusive os que protestavam atrás da linha de piquete, aplaudiram educadamente. O operador da escavadeira parecia ter dificuldades em manobrar o equipamento. A máquina se movia aos solavancos enquanto a caçamba se erguia. Luna encontrava-se de pé, perigosamente próxima à extremidade da plataforma.

O guindaste balançou no ar. Naquele instante, Harry viu uma expressão de puro pânico na face do operador e percebeu que o homem tinha perdido o controle da máquina. A caçamba moveu-se com rapidez na direção de Luna.

Ele reagiu.

Não sentia medo, apenas uma sólida determinação de proteger a filha do ministro a todo custo. Porém, tinha a impressão de estar se locomovendo em câmara lenta, pernas e braços moles. Lançou-se para frente. Arremessando o corpo sobre Luna, atingiu-a no ombro.

Ela gritou e caiu de joelhos.

Girando, Harry virou-se de frente para a escavadeira enquanto procurava a varinha. No instante seguinte, a caçamba despencou no ar em direção à terra argilosa. Harry ergueu o braço, com a arma em punho.

A caçamba atingiu-lhe a mão direita, derrubando-o da plataforma. Ele ouviu o ruído terrível, mas a dor não foi registrada de imediato. Tentou pronunciar algum feitiço, sem nem saber para onde estava apontando, reagindo apenas por instinto. Mataria por Luna, se fosse necessário.

Mas seus dedos se recusavam a obedecer quanto tentou manter a varinha firmemente empunhada. Que diabos havia de errado com seus dedos? Perguntou-se. Confuso, viu o olhar horrorizado do operador, e Luna gritou seu nome

Ela estaria ferida? Com dor? Alguém a teria atacado? Estaria sendo seqüestrada? O problema com a escavadeira teria sido um ardil para despistar a atenção de seqüestradores? As perguntas se sucediam em sua mente. Pessoas corriam e gritavam, dispersando-se em todas as direções. Harry virou a cabeça, tentando localizar Luna naquela confusão. Por que não sentia a varinha na mão direita? E, pior ainda, por que não sentia a mão?

— Luna... — O nome dela saiu de sua garganta num murmúrio gutural.

Logo depois, a dor explodiu em seu crânio. Sentiu a visão escurecer, mergulhando na inconsciência.

**

* * *

**

_Riqueza atrai riqueza._

Ginny Weasley repetiu o mantra predileto da mãe, enquanto se contorcia, tentando entrar num caríssimo terninho Chanel cinzento. Sua cliente era uma banqueira bastante conservadora.

Após dar uma olhada rápida no armário, acrescentou uma blusa de seda lilás ao conjunto. A cor combinava com seus cabelos ruivos. Removeu os múltiplos brincos das orelhas, deixando apenas um par simples de ouro. Colocou um cordão de pérolas ao redor do pescoço e calçou um par de sapatos Christian Louboutin com oito centímetros de salto, em tons de lilás e cinzento. Precisava caprichar no visual.

Embora estivessem em meados de outubro, a temperatura era alta na maior cidade do Mundo Mágico, Hogswitch. Porém, Ginny sabia que o restaurante francês requintado, onde encontraria Addison James e sua filha Felicity, costumava manter o ambiente refrigerado. Aquele trabalho era muito importante. Não podia se dar ao luxo de tremer durante a entrevista.

Desde que se divorciara, vivia em um apartamento de quarto e sala com garagem, atrás de um solar na velha área pobre de River Oaks, e os seiscentos galeões de aluguel por mês arruinavam seu minguado orçamento. Girou diante do espelho. Ótimo! Aparentava ter dinheiro, refinamento e sofisticação. Não importava que bem lá fundo ainda se sentisse pobre, sem brilho e vivendo do lado errado da cidade.

— Por favor, por favor, me ajude a conseguir esse emprego — implorou a Merlin, Morgana, Deus, Jesus, Maria e José em voz alta.

As prestações do carro tinham vencido fazia dois meses, e ela comia apenas macarrão instantâneo em todas as refeições durante as últimas duas semanas. Lutava havia cinco anos para tirar seu negócio da lama. Era uma excelente _videomaker, _e sabia disso, mas não conseguia uma boa oportunidade. Não era mulher de desistir dos sonhos, mas não precisaria ser mais prudente? Quando o bom senso grita que seus sonhos vão destruí-la, não seria melhor abandoná-los antes que eles arrumem sua vida? Como Harry.

Ginny estremeceu e mordeu o lábio inferior. O amor da sua vida. O homem que ela deixara escapar. Mas não ia pensar nele. Não naquele momento. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de enfatizar as coisas tristes. _Para a frente é que se anda, _esse era o seu lema. Estava a ponto de fechar a porta do armário, quando avistou de relance o véu de casamento.

O véu de três séculos encontrava-se cuidadosamente dobrado dentro de um saco plástico transparente. Ganhara-o de sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, após ela ter se casado com seu irmão, Rony. Lembrou-se do dia em que as duas o tinham encontrado, em uma loja minúscula no Beco Diagonal. Hermione sentira-se enfeitiçada pela peça de imediato, mas Ginny agira com ceticismo.

Então, a misteriosa lojista, Arwen, lhes contara uma história fantástica e inacreditável. Era uma fábula fascinante, da qual se recordava com bastante clareza.

_Era uma vez, de acordo com a lenda, muito tempo atrás na Irlanda, uma jovem e bela bruxa chamada Morag, que possuía um grande talento com trabalhos de bilro. Pessoas vinham de muito longe para comprar os adoráveis véus de casamento que ela criava, mas havia outras mulheres na comunidade que invejavam sua beleza e seu talento. Essas mulheres inventaram uma mentira e contaram ao magistrado que Morag estava enfeitiçando os homens da aldeia. O magistrado prendeu a jovem bruxa, mas se apaixonou loucamente por ela. Convencido de que ela o havia enfeitiçado também, tentou provar que ela era praticante de bruxaria._

_Se fosse culpada, seria queimada em uma fogueira._

_Mas, no final, o magistrado não pôde resistir ao poder do verdadeiro amor. Na véspera do dia em que Morag seria julgada, seqüestrou-a da prisão no meio da noite e fugiu com ela para a América, abandonando tudo por amor à jovem._

_Para provar que não o havia enfeitiçado, Morag prometeu nunca mais usar suas magias. Como ato final de feitiçaria, teceu um último véu de casamento, investindo-o com o poder de realizar o mais profundo desejo da pessoa que o usasse._

_Ela usou o véu no dia do próprio casamento, desejando um amor verdadeiro e duradouro. Morag e o magistrado foram abençoados com muitos filhos e muita felicidade. Viveram durante muito tempo e morreram nos braços um do outro._

Arwen dissera-lhes que o véu tinha o poder de realizar os desejos mais profundos do coração de quem o usasse. Hermione havia acreditado nesse poder e acabou lançando a sorte ao destino quando declarou seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Rony.

Ginny ficara muito feliz pela amiga e pelo irmão, mas com ou sem véu mágico, ela não depositaria todas as suas esperanças num final feliz. Acreditara ter encontrado o verdadeiro amor ao lado de Harry, mas tudo havia desmoronado. Foi dominada pela familiar tristeza, sentimento que vinha tentando exorcizar durante os dois últimos anos.

Abriu o saco plástico, lutando contra a idéia de fazer um pedido. Parecia uma tolice. Mas, afinal, não faria mal algum tentar... Ginny pegou o véu, percebendo que a renda parecia morna. Colocou-o na cabeça e se examinou no espelho. Seu couro cabeludo formigou. O pulso acelerou. Sem dúvida, havia algo magnético naquela peça.

— Desejo — disse em voz alta. — Desejo... - Então, se calou. Estranhamente, o véu pareceu emitir um brilho débil, tremulando e dando a impressão de haver asas de borboletas ao seu redor.

Fantástico!

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Desejo pagar minhas dívidas. Desejo não precisar lutar mais por dinheiro. Desejo ascender rapidamente em minha carreira e me tornar tão rica quanto nos meus sonhos.

No instante seguinte, Ginny sentiu uma repentina onda de calor. O formigamento no couro cabeludo se intensificou, e ela ficou ofegante. Quase arrancou o véu, mas algo a deteve. Voltou a se olhar no espelho. A superfície polida escureceu. Não havia tomado café da manhã. Seria esse o motivo de estar fraca e um pouco atordoada?

Confusa, piscou e sacudiu a cabeça. Sua imagem refletida ia e voltava, até desvanecer diante de seus olhos, como se ela estivesse desmaiando. Logo, um rosto surgiu do espelho. Indistinto a princípio. Mas era o de um homem. Sentiu o estômago se contrair e os joelhos fraquejarem. Era alguém familiar. Um rosto que ela amava. Seu coração se encheu de uma grande e inesperada alegria.

— Harry... — sussurrou, ofegante.

E então, por fim, pôde vê-lo por inteiro. Ele estava vestido como da ultima vez que o vira, com as vestes negras que usava no trabalho. Mesmo sob as roupas, ela percebeu os músculos firmes, sabendo como aquele corpo era bem definido.

A mandíbula estava contraída e as sobrancelhas franzidas. As pessoas que não o conheciam talvez pensassem que ele estava zangado. Mas ela conhecia bem aquela expressão. Podia ver, nas extremidades da boca e nos cantos dos olhos que ele estava sentindo dor.

_Ginny preciso de você. Estou perdido e não consigo achar um modo de voltar. Ajude-me, Ginny._

Fascinada, esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas seus dedos apenas bateram na superfície dura do espelho. Ela ofegou, como se tivesse sido atingida por um balde de água fria, e a visão desapareceu. Cambaleou, com as têmporas latejando e os olhos arregalados de espanto e terror. Estava de volta ao seu quarto olhando boquiaberta para o espelho, tentando respirar. Tinha o véu amaldiçoado no chão aos seus pés.

Com o estômago contraído e os joelhos bambos, percebeu que não havia mais nada no espelho, além de sua imagem assustada. Não sabia explicar o que acontecera, mas seu corpo se agitava com uma energia renovada.

— Droga, droga, droga! Logo hoje. Eu não precisava disso.

**

* * *

**

A consciência voltava aos poucos.

Primeiro, Harry escutou sons distantes e indefiníveis tentou prestar atenção, mas, ao se concentrar, a névoa em sua cabeça aumentou. Rodas de carro em movimento. Vozes baixas e suaves Um tipo rangente de barulho, como um velcro sendo puxado. Ouviu um som intermitente. Uma batida de coração. Seria o dele?

Onde se encontrava? O que teria acontecido? Estaria morto? Ali seria o inferno? Tentou pensar, mas a memória era uma cortina pesada e escura. Seu cérebro parecia queimar. Então, se deixou levar pelo torpor e dormiu novamente.

O tempo passou.

Da segunda vez que voltou a si, suas terminações nervosas latejavam de dor. A cabeça parecia que fora esmagada por uma viga de aço. E a mão. Que diabos acontecera com a sua mão?

Um fragmento de memória emergiu em sua mente. Tênue como uma teia de aranha partida, flutuando livre e pegajosa. Algo ruim acontecera. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara inconsciente, se minutos, horas, dias, semanas... Oh, Deus, semanas não.

Não encontrava respostas para suas perguntas.

Um terrível desespero o impeliu a mergulhar de volta no mar da inconsciência, buscando consolo no esquecimento do sono entorpecente.

**

* * *

**

Durante todo o trajeto até o restaurante, a mente de Ginny insistia em voltar à visão que tivera no quarto. Um terrível pressentimento de que algo de ruim acontecera a Harry não saía de seu pensamento.

_Estou imaginando coisas, _tentou se convencer. _Harry está bem._

Parou no estacionamento do _La Maison Vert_ e se apressou a entrar. Foi conduzida até os fundos do salão, onde Addison e a filha a aguardavam, sentadas à mesa.

— Está três minutos e meio atrasada — disse a mulher num tom frio, conferindo o Rolex no pulso. — Não é um começo muito auspicioso.

— Peço minhas mais profundas desculpas por tê-las feito esperar. — Ginny deslizou no assento.

Após a refeição e a retirada dos pratos, Ginny colocou um aparelho portátil de DVD no centro da mesa e exibiu uma amostra de seu trabalho. Addison assentia e Felicity estava sorrindo, o que a fez imaginar que estava bem perto de fechar o negócio.

— Então, quando será o grande dia? — perguntou.

— Em junho.

— Que bom que estão começando cedo.

— Estamos começando no tempo certo. — Addison James pegou uma lista da bolsa e leu em voz alta: — Nove meses antes do casamento, reserve o _videomaker._

Claramente, a mulher era uma daquelas pessoas que seguiam estritamente as normas. Como Harry. Ginny não se dava bem com pedantes.

— Se nós a contratarmos, chegará três minutos e meio atrasada ao casamento? — perguntou Addison em tom esnobe.

— Não, não, claro que não. Estarei lá na hora combinada. — prometeu.

— Quanto você cobra? — perguntou, fitando-a com um olhar avaliativo.

Ginny deu um preço ligeiramente mais alto que o da concorrência. Baseava sua remuneração em um dos ditados que a mãe costumava usar: Se _quiser que as pessoas pensem que é a melhor, cobre como se fosse. _O garçom trouxe a conta e ela quase desmaiou ao olhar o total. Rezando para não estar acima do seu limite de crédito, tirou o cartão de crédito da bolsa e entregou ao rapaz.

— Está cobrando mais que os seus colegas — comentou Addison.

— Quer o melhor? Ou o mais em conta?

— Não vou fingir que não aprecio uma boa pechincha, mas quando se trata do casamento da minha filha, quero o melhor.

— E é isso que terá se me contratar.

— Mãe, eu gostaria que Ginny fizesse o vídeo do meu casamento — disse Felicity.

— Sra. Weasley... — O garçom voltou à mesa parecendo aflito. — Lamento, mas seu cartão de crédito foi recusado.

Ginny tentou disfarçar. Não podia permitir que a sra. Addison James percebesse que ela estava suando frio.

— Houve um engano. Pode tentar novamente, por favor?

— Fui instruído pela companhia de cartão de crédito Gringotes a destruí-lo.

O garçom retirou uma tesoura do bolso e, na frente da banqueira conservadora, cortou o cartão no meio. Aquele homem estava destruindo sua tábua de salvação, Ginny pensou, humilhada. Procurando manter o sorriso nos lábios, retirou outro cartão da carteira.

— Tente este.

— Sim, senhora. - Um momento depois, estava de volta, meneando a cabeça. Trazia o cartão em uma das mãos e a tesoura na outra.

_Não! Não outra vez! _Uma onda de pânico a dominou. Como podia ter extrapolado o limite em ambos os cartões? Não era possível. Talvez alguém tivesse roubado sua identidade. Sentiu-se fragmentada, desconectada, como se ela, a verdadeira Ginny, estivesse separada da mulher que fazia aquele tipo de bobagem.

— Eu pagarei o almoço — Addison James disse num tom frio. Tirando a carteira da bolsa, depositou a quantia sobre a mesa.

Um silêncio profundo se abateu entre as três mulheres. Ginny procurava coragem para encará-las.

— Sinto muito. Eu a reembolsarei.

O rosto da mulher se fechou em uma carranca de desaprovação.

— Que tipo de profissional faz algo desse tipo? Convida clientes para almoçar e tenta pagar a conta com dois cartões de crédito com o limite estourado?

Ginny sentiu o ar escapar dos pulmões. Não conseguia respirar, e quase não podia falar.

— Eu... eu...

Addison empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

— Venha, Felicity. Temos que procurar outro profissional.

No estacionamento cheio, Ginny pegou as chaves do carro e apertou o botão de alarme para localizar seu Ford Focus. Nenhum som tranqüilizador indicou que a porta do veículo fora destrancada. Apressou-se até o local onde se lembrava de ter estacionado e pressionou o botão pela segunda vez.

Nada.

Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o telefone celular. Estava ligando para a patrulha de policiamento quando uma imagem veio-lhe à mente: a pilha de contas não pagas sobre a mesa da cozinha. Havia uma carta ou duas da financeira, ameaçando tomar seu carro caso o pagamento não fosse efetuado. Lembrou-se dos inúmeros recados em sua secretária eletrônica, que ela nunca respondera.

Foi, então, que se deu conta da terrível verdade. O carro não fora roubado. Havia sido apreendido.

**

* * *

**

Luna Lovegood era apaixonada pelo amor. Adorava a impetuosidade inicial dos romances, os beijos, os olhares prolongados, os presentes inesperados e a atenção completa. A mãe, Catherine Lovegood, desde cedo lhe incutira uma forte crença na felicidade. Quando era criança, costumava buscá-la na escola com o pretexto de irem ao dentista. Mas, em vez disso, iam à matinê ver filmes românticos, comer pipoca e se encantar como duas adolescentes com os belos galãs de cinema. Luna costumava amar aquelas surpresas. Aos onze anos, fora surpreendida com o diagnóstico do câncer terminal da mãe.

— Não estarei aqui para ver você se apaixonar e se casar — Catherine dissera. — Portanto, ouça-me com atenção. Vai encontrar o amor verdadeiro, Luna, basta acreditar.

— Eu acredito.

— Não desista até encontrá-lo.

— Mas como vou saber que encontrei a pessoa certa?

— Vai sentir isso bem no fundo do coração.

— Como ele vai ser?

— Será gentil e forte, protegerá você mesmo que isso lhe custe à vida, e será o seu melhor amigo.

Seis meses depois, a mãe havia morrido, e o desejo de Luna de encontrar o verdadeiro amor se tornara ainda mais forte. O problema era que tinha passado a ver o amor em todos os lugares, em qualquer face masculina que sorrisse para ela. Vivia uma paixão atrás de outra sempre pensando: _E ele. É o amor da minha vida._

_Ela é muito parecida com a mãe, _certa vez ela ouvira o pai comentar com a babá, Rana Singh: _Cabeça nas nuvens, a mente cheia de idéias românticas e tolas sobre a vida. Não sei o que fazer com essa menina. _Para a total consternação do pai, aos vinte e dois anos de idade ela já estivera comprometida três vezes. Aparecera nas primeiras páginas de muitos tablóides, com manchetes desagradáveis que tinham ficado marcadas em sua lembrança.

"_Fracassa o primeiro romance da primeira filha"_

"_Luna Lovegood: Princesa inconstante ou adolescente solitária?"_

Tinha cometido muitos enganos, escolhido o tipo de homem errado, dado mais importância às aparências do que à essência. Porém, Harry Potter era diferente. Em primeiro lugar, era mais velho. Em segundo, seu pai gostava dele e o respeitava. E havia o fato de ele ter salvado sua vida, como a mãe lhe dissera que seu verdadeiro amor faria. Harry era forte, educado e gentil.

Desde o início, ficara ao lado dele. O pai havia tentado argumentar, mas ela insistira, pois queria estar lá quando ele acordasse. Potter era seu guarda-costas havia pouco mais de um ano e, embora o achasse um homem atraente, jamais considerara um romance entre os dois até vê-lo sacrificar-se por ela.

Antes disso, sentia-se um pouco assustada com a masculinidade que emanava dele. No passado, tinha valorizado homens eruditos de feições refinadas, e Harry certamente não fazia esse tipo. Mas naquela cama de hospital, com tubos e bandagens em volta da cabeça, ele parecia tão perdido e vulnerável que sentiu vontade de tomá-lo nos braços e afagá-lo. Afinal, ele não era tão grande, severo e assustador como clamavam as lendas.

Luna se deu conta de que o que sentia por Harry era diferente do que sentira pelos outros três noivos. Era um amor tranqüilo, suave, maduro. O tipo de amor que o pai dissera que ela precisava. Tinha começado a perceber que o amor verdadeiro devia ser uma grande amizade que se aprofundava ainda mais por meio de sacrifício e devoção.

Mas, e o fato de não haver paixão? Nenhuma faísca. Era essa a questão. A química a havia conduzido a caminhos errados antes, a levara a fazer escolhas tolas. Às vezes, sentia tanto a falta da mãe, que chegava a sentir dor física. Desejava que estivesse ali para confirmar sua convicção de que Harry era o homem certo.

Permanecera dia após dia ao lado da cama dele. Querendo-o bem, desejando que ele a amasse do mesmo modo como estava começando a amá-lo. E, se fechasse os olhos com força e se concentrasse, podia sentir isso bem no fundo do coração.

Sim. Harry Potter era, de fato, o homem da sua vida. Agora, tudo que precisava fazer era convencê-lo disso.

**

* * *

**

— Um pote de sorvete não é a solução — ralhou Hermione, ao ver o pote vazio nas mãos de Ginny.

— Querida, por favor — disse Ginny à balconista da sorveteria— Vou querer o pote tamanho extragrande. Dessa vez, quero duas bolas de doce de leite.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça para a mulher e estreitou o olhar.

— Não me obrigue a intervir, Ginny Weasley. Largue essa colher e afaste-se do balcão agora mesmo!

Ginny segurou a colher com mais força, a ansiedade estreitando-lhe a garganta. Sabia que Hermione estava zelando pelo seu bem-estar. Tinha feito tudo errado e agora ali estava, tentando afogar a tristeza em sorvetes.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o incidente com Addison James. Duas semanas miseráveis evitando cobradores e implorando carona aos amigos e vizinhos. O serviço de cabo fora cortado por falta de pagamento, e não dispunha mais nem de televisão e nem de internet. Acabara com as idas matutinas à Starbucks e deixara de comprar as edições da _Magic _e da _Entertainment Weekly, _que costumava ler na esteira. Porém, também não podia ir mais à academia de ginástica, pois estava em dívida com as mensalidades.

Sentia-se isolada e excluída. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no mundo. Durante as duas últimas semanas, passara o tempo livre escutando músicas e folheando álbuns de fotografia antigos, tentando entender onde as coisas tinham começado a dar errado.

Addison James estava certa: Ela era patética.

_Deixe de se lamentar, _comandou uma vozinha interior. _Você não é uma chorona. Erga-se com o seu próprio esforço_

Mas era difícil. Estava divorciada de um homem que ainda amava, seu carro fora retomado pela agência de automóveis, devia mais de onze mil galeões no cartão de crédito e não tinha um relacionamento amoroso desde o dia em que Harry saíra de casa.

Meu Deus! Nem conseguia se lembrar mais de como era a sensação de ter um orgasmo!

— Entregue-me a colher. — Hermione aguardou, com a mão estendida.

Esforçando-se para não chorar, Ginny pôs a minúscula colher de plástico na mão da amiga.

— Obrigada — disse Hermione, jogando-a no lixo. Então, segurou Ginny pelo cotovelo e conduziu-a até um banco de madeira, que ficava ao lado de uma fonte. — Sente-se.

Ginny obedeceu.

— Por que não me deixa emprestar um pouco de dinheiro para você? — Ela retirou o talão de cheques da bolsa Prada.

— Amigos não devem pedir dinheiro emprestado a amigos.

— Sou sua cunhada também! Mas que tipo de amiga seria eu se a deixasse em dificuldades?

— Inteligente.

— Eu já sou. – Hermione alegou sem modéstia. - Ginny, orgulho e teimosia não a ajudarão. Deixe-me pelo menos conversar com Rony a respeito de sua situação. Ele deve voltar para casa dentro de dois meses após terminar a Copa de Quadriboll.

— Sou a única culpada por ter me enfiado neste buraco. Não é problema de vocês.

— Mas estourou os cartões de crédito tentando alavancar seus negócios e sobrevier depois do divórcio. São circunstâncias atenuantes. Sei que será bem-sucedida no final.

— A maioria das pessoas me diria para arrumar um emprego de verdade e parar de sonhar. - Era o que vinha dizendo a si mesma, também. Mas odiava tanto a idéia de desistir do seu sonho que havia ignorado a pilha de dívidas que crescia a cada dia.

— Não sou como a maioria das pessoas e sabe que a entendo. Conseguir estabelecer um negócio próprio não é fácil.

— Talvez algumas pessoas não nasçam para alcançar o que almejam — resmungou, pensando em Harry.

Hermione bateu de leve em sua mão.

— Está apenas em uma maré de azar. É uma _videomaker _fabulosa, Ginny. Um dia sua carreira vai deslanchar. Tenho certeza.

— Aprecio sua boa vontade, mas não posso envolvê-la em meus problemas. — O mesmo orgulho que a impedira de pedir a Harry que não a abandonasse dominava seus sentimentos.

— Por que não?

— Tenho que sair disso sozinha. Mas, de qualquer maneira, muito obrigada.

— E o que pretende fazer?

— Vou arrumar um emprego. Dois, se necessário.

— E como vai conseguir esses empregos sem carro e sem dinheiro para comprar um?

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio.

— Bem...— disse Hermione , guardando o talão de cheques. — Se não quer meu dinheiro, pelo menos pegue meu carro emprestado.

— E você?

— Meus pais têm um carro sobrando, e posso usá-lo.

— Não, isso seria uma grande inconveniência.

—Tenho certeza de que não será por muito tempo, porque vou falar com todas as mulheres que têm filhas pensando em se casar e fazer propaganda do seu trabalho. Vai dar tudo certo. Prometo.

Quando Hermione disse aquilo, Ginny desejou muito acreditar. Mas havia uma vozinha dentro dela que continuava sussurrando: _Quem você pensa que é, ousando sonhar tão alto? Não tem chances. É igual a sua mãe. Toda vez que consegue algo de bom, destrói. Como sua avaliação de crédito. Como Harry._

Dois anos depois a dor ainda era tão vivida quanto no dia em que ele partira, o dia em que o perdera para sempre. Tinha sido o maior erro de sua vida, e sempre soubera disso. Parte dela achava que, se Harry a amasse, ele a teria compreendido, sem que ela precisasse ter se explicado. Ele deveria saber como ela se sentia. Porém, ele não soubera, e tinha partido porque ela não fora capaz de dizer o quanto o amava. E não conseguia perdoá-lo por não estar ao seu lado quando ela mais precisava.

Hermione estendeu as chaves do carro.

— O Acura é seu pelo tempo que precisar.

_Engula o orgulho estúpido pelo menos uma vez e aceite._

Bem, não pudera salvar o casamento, mas talvez sua carreira tivesse uma chance, pensou, humilhada. Abriu a palma da mão e fechou os dedos ao redor do molho de chaves. O que mais poderia fazer?

— Obrigada.

— Mas não é apenas isso, certo? Algo mais a está aborrecendo.

Era estranho para Ginny falar sobre o véu de casamento e a intrigante visão que tivera com Harry. Duas semanas haviam se passado e ainda não fora capaz de esquecer o que tinha visto no espelho.

— Acha mesmo que o seu véu de casamento tem poderes mágicos? Acredita realmente em toda aquela tolice que a mulher nos contou?

—Você teve uma visão. — Aquilo era uma declaração, não uma pergunta.

— Como soube?

— Aconteceu comigo na primeira vez em que o toquei.

— Por que não me disse nada?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Como admitir algo assim? Viu o rosto do seu verdadeiro amor, não é?

— Não.

— Não?

— Vi Harry. E tenho o terrível pressentimento de que ele estava em dificuldades. Diga-me que estou sendo tola. E estúpido pensar que o véu tenha algum poder mágico, certo?

Hermione se remexeu no banco, um pouco inquieta, lembrando-se do acidente que Harry sofrera. Ao visitá-lo no hospital, ele havia a obrigado a prometer que não contaria sua situação a Ginny.

— Não sei o que responder. Eu vi Rony. E, então, quando me declarei, soube de imediato que havia sido tola e covarde todos esses anos, embora na época estivesse noiva de Krum.

— Para mim, não apareceu nenhum homem dos sonhos. Apenas Harry.

— Acha que sua mente pode ter criado a visão como uma tela de fumaça para seus problemas? Que está projetando seus medos em Harry para não enfrentar o que está acontecendo em sua vida?

— Talvez.

— Está na hora de esquecê-lo. — Os olhos de Hermione eram gentis. — Tem se agarrado à esperança que ele volte. Já faz dois anos. Ele não vai voltar, Ginny.

— Eu sei — ela sussurrou. — Éramos muito diferentes. Mas a verdade é que éramos muito bom juntos. Harry me mostrou uma parte de mim que eu não sabia que existia. Fazia-me sentir segura de um modo como nunca me senti antes. Sabe como é?

A amiga sorriu, compreensiva.

— Sei...

— Eu estraguei tudo, Hermione.

— Toda a história tem dois lados, Ginny. Harry não sabe perdoar. E, se ele não conseguiu perdoá-la por ser humana, como poderia tê-la amado verdadeiramente, de maneira incondicional? Todos nós cometemos erros. O erro de Harry foi deixar a raiva reger seu coração.

Ginny sentiu vontade de chorar, mas muito tempo atrás aprendera que lágrimas eram uma fraqueza à qual ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ceder. A amiga tinha razão.

Estava na hora de esquecê-lo.

**

* * *

**

Quando Harry voltou a si novamente, o lugar estava mais claro. A luz em seu rosto seria do sol? Alguém teria aberto uma janela? Sentiu um toque macio nos dedos. Era a mão de uma mulher. Seu coração disparou.

— Ginny — murmurou com dificuldade por causa dos lábios ressequidos.

— Sou eu, Luna.

— Luna? — ele perguntou, decepcionado.

— Sim. Estou aqui. Abra os olhos.

Harry queria obedecer, mas não era tão fácil quanto ela fazia parecer. Suas pálpebras pesavam como medalhões de ouro. Lentamente, conseguiu forçá-las a abrir e viu Luna Lovegood sentada ao lado da sua cama, os dedos apertados ao redor dos seus. Havia uma expressão desolada que ele nunca vira antes nos suaves olhos azuis.

Então, notou outra coisa. Sua mão direita estava enfaixada, e o braço inteiro se apoiava em uma tipóia que passava ao redor do seu pescoço. A dor era intensa. Contraiu os dentes, forçando-se a ignorar a sensação desagradável. Era do Serviço Secreto. Sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Luna respirou fundo.

— Receio não ter boas notícias.

— O que...? — Sua boca estava tão seca, que a língua parecia colada ao céu da boca. —... O que aconteceu?

— Não se lembra?

— Não.

— A escavadeira na Universidade? Você salvou a minha vida.

— Eu? — perguntou ele, tentando se lembrar da cena.

— Sim. E desde então fiquei aqui com você.

— Há quanto tempo? — Harry tentou umedecer os lábios.

— Treze dias.

— Treze dias? — Parecia impossível. Como podia ter ficado inconsciente por tanto tempo?

— Quase quatorze, na verdade.

As notícias o desanimaram. Sentia-se inquieto e inerte ao mesmo tempo.

— Esteve aqui comigo durante duas semanas? Mas você tem deveres, compromissos e responsabilidades.

— Cancelei tudo. Nada é tão importante para mim quanto a sua recuperação.

— Não era necessário.

— Harry, você não é só o meu guarda-costas, é meu amigo também. — Ela parecia tão leal que ele teve que sorrir, mesmo sentindo dor. — Você nos deu um grande susto, sabia? Quando a caçamba da escavadeira o atingiu, provocou uma hemorragia no seu cérebro. Precisou ser submetido a uma cirurgia.

— Cirurgia?

— Eles rasparam sua cabeça. Todo aquele cabelo escuro e bonito... — Ela suspirou.

Harry ergueu uma das mãos para tocar o couro cabeludo, que estava áspero.

— Odeio ter que dizer, mas isso não é tudo. — Luna alisou o lençol da cama, incapaz de encará-lo.

— Não?

— Sua mão.

Ele sentiu o peito se contrair.

— O que houve com minha mão?

— Foi esmagada pela escavadeira. Os médicos conseguiram salvá-la, mas é pouco provável que recupere todos os movimentos. Provavelmente, vai ter que trocar o trabalho de guarda-costas por outro tipo de atividade burocrática.

A informação era indigesta demais, e ele não tinha condições de lidar com ela naquele momento. Portanto, não o faria.

— E você, como está? — Ele apertou os dedos da mão boa ao redor dos dela. — Não está machucada?

— Incólume, com exceção de joelhos esfolados quando você me derrubou.

Harry lembrou-se de ter empurrado Luna na plataforma enquanto a caçamba da escavadeira descia.

— E o operador do veículo?

— Também está bem.

— Não... — disse Harry. — Quero saber por que o bastardo estava tentando matá-la.

Luna deu uma risada suave.

— Ele não estava tentando me matar. Tinha ficado acordado a noite toda porque a esposa dera à luz ao primeiro filho, mas não dissera nada ao chefe porque queria ir ao evento me conhecer. Ele cometeu um erro. Empurrou as alavancas erradas, apavorou-se e, sem saber o que fazer, continuou empurrando-as.

— Você poderia ter morrido.

— Mas isso não aconteceu graças a você, que se sacrificou para salvar minha vida.

Aquela era a sua função, pensou Harry. Luna estava em segurança. Isso era tudo que importava.

— Liguei para o casal Weasley — ela disse. — Achei que eles deveriam saber.

— Eles estão aqui em Hogswitch? — O casal deveria estar em um cruzeiro ao redor do mundo para celebrar a aposentadoria de Arthur. Tinham programado aquela viagem a vida inteira. Odiaria obrigá-los a voltar por sua causa.

— Não. Disse-lhes que não houve nada de grave. Espero que não se incomode. Lembrei-me de ter me contado o quanto essa viagem era importante para os dois. E sabia que você não gostaria de ser o responsável por arruiná-la. Senti-me um pouco culpada. Se não tivesse me salvado, não estaria machucado.

— Você fez bem. Obrigado.

Naquele momento, naquela troca séria de olhares, Harry sentiu como se a conhecesse a vida inteira. A energia tranqüila de Luna era tão reconfortante quanto o ronronar de um gatinho. Ela era previsível, segura. Gostava desse traço da sua personalidade. Com Ginny, as coisas sempre tinham sido excitantes e eletrizantes, mas manter o ritmo de sua energia ilimitada demandava um esforço constante. Luna era simples.

— Obrigada. — Os olhos dela brilharam.

O ego de Harry inflou. Ela olhava para ele, um cão de guerra cheio de cicatrizes, com adoração e respeito. A amizade estaria se transformando em algo mais?

A idéia era assustadora. Não seria prudente permitir que esses sentimentos surgissem. Não se envolvera com ninguém desde que se divorciara. Agora, sentia-se terrivelmente vulnerável. Pensou em Ginny mais uma vez. Selvagem, rebelde e apaixonada. A vida ao lado dela parecia um episódio de_ l Love Lucy. _Impulsiva, um pouco aventureira, com um espírito irreprimível. Era como ter fogos de artifício nas mãos, chiando e prontos para detonar.

E ela o detonara.

Harry tinha aprendido a duras penas que o perigo de alimentar uma paixão tão intensa era ter de lidar com a explosão. Seguira o coração e não a cabeça, e aquilo quase o arruinara. Luna era o oposto de Ginny. O casamento com uma mulher como ela seria muito tranqüilo. E, no momento, nada lhe parecia mais atraente do que um pouco de serenidade.

Fechou os olhos, incapaz de mantê-los abertos por mais tempo. Acordar, recuperar a memória e saber que fraturara o crânio e tivera uma das mãos esmagadas era demais para um dia só.

Sentiu o roçar suave dos lábios de Luna em sua face.

— Está tudo bem, querido — sussurrou ela. — Durma.

_Querido._

A palavra o deixou tonto, mas já estava sonolento demais, incapaz de compreender por que a filha do ministro o estava beijando e falando naqueles termos.

**

* * *

**

Ginny normalmente superava as tristezas fazendo compras, mas daquela vez, fazer compras lhe causara tristeza. Como resolveria isso?

Às dez horas da manhã, encontrava-se sentada no banco do motorista do Acura do lado de fora do Galleria Shopping. Queria entrar e comprar uma roupa nova para se animar, mas estava falida. Tinha exatamente noventa e sete galeões e cinqüenta sincles na conta.

Outubro era um mês fraco para casamentos. A menos que conseguisse vender algumas das suas roupas usadas, estaria de fato em apuros. Prometendo a si mesma que apenas olharia as vitrines, saiu do carro e entrou no shopping. A Nordstrom estava liquidando. Sentiu uma onda de excitação. As roupas íntimas estavam sendo vendidas com quarenta por cento de desconto.

Porém, como não tinha com quem usar uma _lingerie _sexy, dirigiu-se a outro departamento.

Sapatos! Sessenta por cento de desconto! As mulheres, enlouquecidas, se acotovelavam. As prateleiras estavam uma bagunça. Sapatos e caixas se espalhavam por todos os lados. Depois de circular um pouco, Ginny encontrou um adorável par de sandálias vermelhas.

Era o seu número.

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou as sandálias, sentou-se em uma cadeira e calçou-as. Levantou-se e caminhou em círculos, eram maravilhosas. E, além disso, combinavam perfeitamente com seu vestido de noite vermelho.

Voltou ao assento e, nervosa, ergueu a caixa. Normalmente, custavam duzentos e quinze galeões. Era péssima em matemática, mas, com o desconto, talvez tivesse o suficiente para pagá-las.

Apertando as sandálias de encontro ao peito, esperou na fila do caixa.

_Ponha-as de volta no lugar. Isso é insano!_

Virou-se para sair da fila, mas se lembrou de como as sandálias tinham ficado tão bem em seus pés.

— O próximo — chamou o caixa, e Ginny percebeu que a mulher estava falando com ela.

Hesitou durante alguns segundos.

_Vá em frente. Sempre existe a possibilidade de devolvê-las._

Decidida, deu um passo à frente e colocou o calçado sobre o balcão. Deixaria que o destino decidisse. Se o total fosse superior a noventa e sete galeões e cinqüenta sincles de prata, estaria fora de questão.

— Noventa e quatro galeões — disse o caixa.

Sentindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, sorriu e passou o cartão de débito no leitor. Porém, assim que digitou a senha e a transação foi aceita, o encarregado do caixa anunciou:

— Todas as vendas são definitivas. Não haverá mais devoluções.

O pânico a dominou. Tinha um par de sapatos de que não precisava e menos de cinco galeões na conta corrente. Foi quando percebeu que chegara ao fundo do poço.

_Olá, meu nome é Ginny Weasley e sou compradora compulsiva._

**

* * *

**

Todas as noites no hospital, Harry sonhava com Ginny. Se eram os analgésicos, os ferimentos ou a combinação de ambos, não sabia dizer, mas não conseguia tirar a ex-mulher da cabeça. Sonhava com o modo como Ginny o fitara quando ele saíra de casa. Tinha a mandíbula contraída e os lábios apertados em uma linha fina, e fora incapaz de dizer às palavras que ele precisava ouvir, embora os olhos implorassem que ele a perdoasse, que a compreendesse, que ficasse.

Mas ele partira. Se Ginny não conseguia manifestar suas necessidades, ele não podia continuar tentando interpretar os misteriosos pensamentos. Agora, percebia como fora obstinado e estúpido, como ela era frágil, apesar da dureza que tentava projetar. Eles haviam magoado um ao outro.

Ele, então, despertava e olhava para Luna, a querida amiga que tocava sua mão boa e murmurava palavras de conforto. Ela parecia tão serena... Durante as três semanas que permaneceu no hospital, suportando exames e terapia, recuperando-se da cirurgia, Luna se recusara a sair de seu lado.

O novo guarda-costas dela era o seu velho companheiro Neville Longbottom. Neville permanecia pacientemente no corredor, atento aos perigos, fazendo o trabalho de Harry enquanto ele continuava preso àquela cama.

Os curandeiros haviam dito que precisaria de vários meses de fisioterapia para voltar a usar parcialmente a mão direita. Também o tinham informado que jamais recuperaria todos os movimentos. Harry não podia cerrar o punho, e nem mesmo segurar o cabo de uma colher. E, embora não houvesse seqüelas cerebrais, ainda sentia dores de cabeça freqüentes.

— Será liberado amanhã — anunciou Luna. — E vai precisar de um lugar para se recuperar.

— Estarei bem na minha casa — respondeu, embora o pensamento de voltar para o apartamento vazio, sem ter com quem conversar ou para onde ir, exceto para a fisioterapia três vezes por semana, o assustasse.

— Falei com papai. Ele está de acordo que o melhor lugar para você ficar é na nossa fazenda em Katy.

— Aprecio a oferta, Luna, mas isto não é problema seu.

— Você salvou minha vida. Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ela parecia magoada.

— Sinto muito. Mas não posso aceitar.

— Irei para a fazenda com você. Não vai ficar sozinho.

— Não pode paralisar sua vida por minha causa. Tem compromissos importantes. Seu pai precisa de você.

— Papai entende que, no momento, você precisa mais. Por favor, faça isso por mim.

Harry não soube exatamente como aconteceu, mas se viu concordando. Disse as palavras de aceitação porque Luna precisava ouvi-las e porque não queria ficar sozinho.

— Sim, certo, vou me recuperar na fazenda do seu pai.

Cinco dias depois, Harry e Luna tomavam café da manhã na sala de jantar da casa da fazenda em Katy, com um punhado de criados e guarda-costas novos circulando ao redor. Harry sentia-se estranho sentado diante da filha de Xenofílio Lovegood, lendo _O Pasquim _ainda de pijama e roupão de banho. Luna folheava algumas revistas, tentando se inteirar dos assuntos que havia perdido enquanto cuidava dele.

— Saiu outra notícia sobre o acidente na _Magic. _Olhe, é uma foto sua no hospital — disse, erguendo a revista.

Harry não tinha a mínima idéia de quando a fotografia havia sido tirada nem de quem a tirara. Algo, porém, chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o sentir um aperto no peito. Luna estava sentada ao lado de sua cama, contemplando-o com uma expressão de pura adoração. Desviando o olhar da revista, fitou-a, com cautela.

Ela sorriu e baixou a cabeça.

Percebeu, de repente, que Luna se apaixonara por ele. _Oh, droga!_ Não sabia o que pensar em relação àquela descoberta. A verdade era que se sentia muito bem ao lado dela. Eles se respeitavam e se admiravam. Estava lisonjeado.

— Meu Deus! — Luna ofegou e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

— E a minha antiga babá, Rana. — Ela ergueu a revista novamente, mostrando-lhe a foto de uma mulher na faixa dos quarenta, que parecia originária da Índia.

Na manchete lia-se: _Alvo na lista da morte._

— O que está escrito? — ele perguntou. Luna esquadrinhou o artigo.

— Rana é uma peça fundamental em um grupo chamado WorldFem, que ajuda as mulheres do Terceiro Mundo e países do Oriente Médio a escaparem de serem mortas pelas famílias em nome da honra. Agora, está sendo perseguida por trazer vergonha para o próprio país! Oh, isso é terrível. O que há de errado com as pessoas?

Era uma pergunta filosófica que Harry não sabia responder.

— Essa mulher foi sua babá?

— Sim, quando eu era muito pequena, durante os dois anos que meus pais viveram em Londres. Rana cuidava de mim enquanto minha mãe estava se diplomando em Oxford. Ensinou-me a falar hindi. Depois, quando a mamãe faleceu, papai a contratou novamente, na época em que era governador do Texas. Ela ficou conosco mais ou menos uns três anos, desde que eu tinha onze até os quinze anos.

— Você fala hindi?

— Bem, não fluentemente, mas posso sobreviver.

— Estou impressionado. Eu não sabia, Luna. Quem diria que você é uma mulher misteriosa?

— Sei o que está tentando fazer. — Ela sorriu. — Obrigada.

— Obrigado por quê?

— Por tentar me distrair para não pensar no problema de Rana. Mas tenho que falar com papai, ver se ele pode fazer algo por ela.

— Sabe que no próximo ano haverá eleições.

— E qual é o problema?

— Seu pai tem que tomar cuidado com as causas que assume se quiser se reeleger.

— O que é mais importante? A vida de Rana ou ganhar uma eleição?

Harry ergueu as mãos.

— Eu estou do seu lado. Apenas estou dizendo que os conselheiros do seu pai podem desencorajá-lo a desperdiçar energia política com esse assunto.

— Bem, ele terá que fazer alguma coisa.

— Sabe que é complicado.

— Deus! Odeio política.

— Mas, de qualquer maneira, deve falar com ele.

Luna fechou a revista.

— Tenho que parar de pensar nisso. Não posso fazer nada ate papai chegar à fazenda amanhã. Por que não vamos passear no jardim antes da sua sessão de fisioterapia?

— Claro.

Os dois terminaram o café da manhã. Ao se levantar Harry quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Precisou esperar um momento para se recuperar. Desde a cirurgia, qualquer movimento muito rápido o deixava tonto. Maldita fraqueza! Mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir as imprecações que lhe vieram à mente

— Já foi mais fácil que ontem — disse Luna, animada.

Se Ginny estivesse ali, diria que não havia problema algum em dizer alguns palavrões, e provavelmente ela mesma começaria a desfiar uma lista deles. Harry sorriu ao pensar nisso

— E assim que gosto de vê-lo. — Ela passou o braço no dele. — Com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

Quando olhou para Luna, percebeu que ela era diferente da ex-mulher em todos os sentidos. Seus cabelos eram loiros; os de Ginny, ruivos. Era magra e delicada; Ginny alta com seios fartos. Era serena e pensativa: Ginny, enérgica e espontânea. Sentiu alguma coisa se agitar dentro de si. Não era desejo, mas algo igualmente atraente para um homem que estava se sentindo vulnerável. Contentamento. Ao lado de Luna sentia-se satisfeito.

Ela o conduziu à porta dos fundos. Caminharam juntos pelo pátio em direção ao caminho que levava aos jardins. O topo da cabeça de Luna chegava à altura de seu queixo e o cheiro do xampu suave inundou-lhe as narinas. Lavanda. Ginny preferia fragrâncias mais fortes e exóticas. Luna era tão delicada e frágil... Ele sentiu um desejo irresistível de alagar os cabelos sedosos. Por um breve instante, a luz do sol incidiu sobre as mechas, e lembrou-se de como os raios faziam os cabelos de Ginny parecerem fogo.

Seus olhos deviam ter refletido o impulso de tocá-la, pois ela esboçou um sorriso e fitou seus lábios.

— Harry — murmurou.

Inclinou-se, surpreso com a tranqüilidade que sentia. Nenhuma paixão arrasadora. Nenhuma química eletrizante. Nenhum estrondo inconstante em seu coração, como acontecera na primeira vez que beijara Ginny. Nada, exceto serenidade. Seus lábios roçaram os dela. Luna correspondeu ao beijo, tocando-o no braço.

Segura, pensou ele. Segura, simples e reconfortante. Luna jamais estouraria o limite de seus cartões de crédito, nunca desafiaria sua autoridade ou questionaria seus motivos. Porém, no minuto em que o beijo terminou e ele notou o olhar apaixonado nos olhos dela, percebeu que ultrapassara uma linha muito importante que não pretendia ter cruzado.

No dia seguinte, o ministro chegou à fazenda para passar o final de semana. Xenofílio Lovegood era um homem alto, magro e reservado. Um político inteligente e moderado, que impunha respeito aos adversários. Apesar de ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras, quando discursava todos o ouviam. Alguns o comparavam a Dumbledore.

A admiração de Harry por ele só perdia para a admiração que sentia pelo próprio pai adotivo e o padrinho. Sempre que estava na presença de Xenofílio, sentia como se uma grande honra lhe tivesse sido concedida, mas também ficava nervoso e apreensivo, receoso de não atender aos padrões de exigência do ministro.

A conversa durante o jantar era contida. Xenofílio sentava-se em uma das extremidades da mesa, Luna na outra e Harry no meio, sentindo-se deslocado. Deveria estar do lado de fora, junto com Neville, e não jantando galinha assada e _aspic _de tomate com o líder do mundo mágico.

Tinha consciência de suas maneiras desajeitadas à mesa. O fisioterapeuta insistira para que usasse a mão direita o máximo possível. Mas não naquela noite. Comeu usando a mão esquerda, devagar, com cuidado, atento a cada mordida. Um silêncio pesado recaiu no recinto, e ele percebeu que Luna o estava estudando. E que Xenofílio observava a filha.

Ao final da refeição, Luna comentou sobre Rana Singh e o que lera na revista _Magic._

— Pai, você tem que fazer algo para livrá-la disso.

— Querida. — O pai sorriu, amável. — O fato de ela ter saído em uma reportagem da revista _Magic _já garantiu a sua segurança. Se for assassinada, todos saberão quem é o responsável.

— E daí? Isso não os impede de continuar matando as filhas, as esposas, as netas, as sobrinhas em nome de um senso de honra estúpido.

— Luna isso acontece em outros lugares. Rana vive aqui na Inglaterra.

— Mas ela viaja para ajudar essas mulheres. Podem matá-la em uma dessas viagens.

— Bem, é simples. Rana não deve sair do país

— E as outras mulheres? Se Rana não as ajudar, então quem ajudara? Não pode fazer algo? É uma prática horrível.

— Concordo, mas fazer política moral e religiosa em outros países está fora do meu alcance.

— Mas você é o Ministro! Como pode estar fora do seu alcance?

— Luna, não sou o governante do mundo.

— Bem, mas deveria ser.

— Meus oponentes discordariam.

— Pode não querer ajudar, papai, mas tenho que me envolver com a WorldFem.

— Fique atenta à sua posição. Você tem muita influência em que escolher suas causas com cuidado.

— Exatamente. Qual a vantagem de ter influência se não pudermos fazer mudanças?

— Apenas aja com precaução.

— Não sou criança. Tenho ciência de minhas responsabilidades.

Xenofílio carranqueou, mas não disse nada. Pai e filha trocaram um olhar significativo.

— Se me dão licença, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que vou me deitar mais cedo. — Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, virou-se e olhou por sobre o ombro — Harry?

— Harry e eu temos algumas coisas para discutir em particular — disse Xenofílio, afastando a cadeira e acenando com a cabeça para Harry. — Vamos tomar um conhaque em meu escritório?

Os dois homens se levantaram e saíram. Harry entrou no escritório atrás do ministro.

— Feche a porta — disse Xenofílio.

Ele fechou a porta com a mão esquerda e manteve a mão direita no bolso da calça.

— Vamos ver a sua mão.

— Como, senhor?

— Sua mão. Ouvi dizer que foi esmagada. Que nunca mais poderá usar uma arma novamente.

— Isso é apenas a opinião de um curandeiro. — Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Deixe-me ver a mão — repetiu Xenofílio.

O homem estaria tentando humilhá-lo? Ou usaria aquele pretexto para despedi-lo, embora tivesse prometido a Luna que não o faria? O pensamento o enfureceu.

— Para quê?

— Quero ver o quanto estava disposto a se sacrificar pela minha filha.

Era uma declaração estranha, que efetivamente dispersou a raiva de Harry, mas não seu embaraço. Devagar, ele retirou a mão do bolso e colocou-a bem debaixo do nariz de Xenofílio Lovegood.

— Pode cerrar o punho? — ele perguntou.

Harry dobrou as pontas dos dedos o máximo que conseguiu. Pareciam duros e doíam. Na verdade, a dor não havia parado desde que voltara do coma. Que préstimo teria um agente de Serviço Secreto que não pudesse segurar uma varinha?

— Tiveram que colocar pinos de metal — afirmou Xenofílio, como se já tivesse conversado com os curandeiros.

— Sim.

— Sofreu uma pancada na têmpora e sobreviveu a uma hemorragia cerebral sem nenhuma seqüela — prosseguiu.

— É o que me disseram.

— Você salvou a vida da minha filha. — Lovegood dirigiu-se ao bar em um dos cantos do escritório e serviu dois copos de conhaque.

— Cumpri a minha obrigação. — Harry enfiou a mão novamente no bolso.

— Você é um herói. — O ministro estendeu a bebida na direção da mão esquerda de Harry.

— Não, não sou. — Como poderia ser um herói quando não conseguia nem mesmo cerrar o punho? — Estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho.

— É mais do que isso.

— O que quer dizer?

— Seu trabalho é sua identidade. Sei tudo sobre você, Potter, assim como toda a população. Você é um ícone desde o dia em que nasceu. Sua família foi condecorada pelo mais superior mérito de honra. O heroísmo está no seu sangue. Além disso, sei que passou por situações tristes em sua vida que levaram ao fim de seu casamento. — Lovegood tomou um gole de conhaque, sem deixar de encará-lo. — Minha filha está apaixonada por você.

Harry ficou perplexo. Não era isso que esperava ouvir.

— Já percebi, senhor.

— Luna me disse que você a beijou.

Ele enrijeceu. Era verdade, e ele não era um mentiroso.

— Sim, senhor.

— Por quê?

— Parecia a coisa certa a fazer na ocasião. — Harry tentou avaliar a reação do homem, e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo assentir.

— Nutre algum sentimento por ela?

— Gosto de Luna. Somos bons amigos.

— Estou ciente do laço psicológico que costuma se desenvolver entre o guarda-costas e a pessoa que ele protege, especialmente quando a vida do protegido é salva.

— O que está tentando me dizer exatamente, senhor?

— Eu o respeito, Potter. E, além disso, gosto de você. É um homem honrado e decente. É sincero, mas consegue manter a boca fechada.

— Obrigado.

— Com alguém como você, eu não teria que me preocupar com Luna.

— Não, senhor. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu a protegeria com meu último sopro de vida.

— Já provou isso. Ela não poderia se casar com um homem melhor que você.

_Casar?_

Harry olhou para o ministro, espantado. Era a primeira vez que tal idéia cruzava sua mente, mas sentiu que qualquer homem seria afortunado em se casar com Luna.

— Senhor, eu... — Harry não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer.

Xenofílio Lovegood ergueu uma das mãos.

— Luna está apaixonada, e você gosta dela. Sabe como é fácil lidar com minha filha. Você a beijou. Isso significa algo.

Significava? Harry esfregou o queixo.

— O que quer que decida, tem a minha gratidão por ter salvado a vida de Luna. Se não tivesse se colocado entre ela e aquela escavadeira — Xenofílio interrompeu-se, e Harry viu que seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. — Vai ser recompensado por isso. Eu quero que fique aqui na fazenda até que receba alta.

— E o meu trabalho como guarda-costas de Luna?

— Não vejo como pode continuar fazendo isso, sabendo que ela está apaixonada por você. Mas, se recuperar todos os movimentos da mão, encontraremos outro protegido para você.

— E se Luna e eu nos casarmos? Que tipo de trabalho devo fazer?

— Que tal ser o chefe do Serviço Secreto de Aurores? Vega se aposentará no próximo ano. É um cargo de muito poder. Você traçaria os planos de ação, estaria encarregado de toda a minha segurança pessoal, de minha vida — disse Xenofílio Lovegood, com a habilidade infalível de interpretar as pessoas. Compreendera que o que mais motivava Harry era o desejo de proteger e servir. — Pense nisso, Harry. Eu ficaria honrado de chamá-lo de filho.

— Devo ser honesto, senhor. Não faço a menor idéia de como me sinto. A respeito de Luna, do trabalho, de mim mesmo — Ele indicou a mão ferida.

— Eu compreendo. — Lovegood assentiu. —Você tem muito no que pensar.

— Sim — Harry concordou.

Porém, escutou uma voz sussurrar dentro de si: _Esse é o caminho. O único modo de esquecer Ginny para sempre._

**

* * *

**

Na tarde seguinte, Luna levou Harry para cavalgar pela fazenda. A cozinheira havia preparado uma cesta de piquenique para os dois. O dia estava lindo; Céu azul, a brisa fresca e o campo recoberto de flores. Comeram ao lado do lago.

— Que dupla maravilhosa poderíamos ser, viajando ao redor do mundo, lutando pelos direitos das mulheres. Eu faria discursos, visitaria as necessitadas, encabeçaria campanhas de caridade e arrecadação de fundos, e você estaria ao meu lado para me proteger. Para tornar tudo isso possível. Se ao menos pudesse convencer meu pai de que sei o que estou fazendo e de que, com você ao meu lado, eu não correria perigo.

— Luna... — disse ele num tom suave —... Receio que eu não possa mais ser o seu guarda-costas.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, alarmada.

— Não posso protegê-la com isto. — Ele apoiou a mão direita sobre a toalha de piquenique entre eles.

— Vai recuperar os movimentos. Você se dedica à fisioterapia e tem uma atitude positiva — ela encorajou.

— Estou me empenhando ao máximo, mas preciso enfrentar o fato de que, não importa o quanto tente, talvez eu jamais volte à minha antiga função. Além do mais, não é só a mão.

— Está desistindo? Mas por que fugir de um trabalho que ama fazer?

— Não é tão simples assim.

— Então, me explique.

Ele pensou na conversa com o pai dela na noite anterior, em como tinha estado solitário nos últimos dois anos, em como ele adorava ser casado até que o pior tivesse acontecido com ele e Ginny. Gostaria tanto de sentir de novo aquele tipo de felicidade! Estava na hora de liberar o passado e continuar em frente. E Luna era a pessoa perfeita para isso.

— Não posso continuar como seu guarda-costas, dadas as circunstâncias.

— Que circunstâncias?

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Não havia planejado aquela conversa, e nem mesmo estava totalmente convencido, mas as palavras escaparam de sua boca:

— Luna Lovegood, quer se casar comigo?

— O quê? — Ela piscou, surpresa.

— Quer se casar comigo? — ele repetiu.

Ela gritou, derrubando a cesta de piquenique e beijando-o no rosto.

— Sim, sim, sim!

Harry culpou a sua condição, a proximidade forçada dos dois, o belo dia de outono. Culpou o trabalho e o seu papel de herói. Culpou o modo como os olhos azul-claros prometiam aliviar sua solidão. Culpou a seriedade na face delicada, o suave perfume feminino e a honestidade aberta de Luna, que o faziam desejar contar-lhe tudo. Mas, acima de tudo, culpou a si mesmo. Sentia tanta falta de ser casado, que queria repetir a experiência. Por ter fracassado com Ginny, sentia uma necessidade ardente de fazer algo para reparar tantos erros.

Estava cruzando todos os tipos de limite, violando juramentos, quebrando tabus. Uma das regras fundamentais de sua profissão era jamais se envolver emocionalmente com quem estava sob sua proteção. O que ele tinha feito?

— Luna... — disse, interrompendo-se em seguida. Como voltar atrás em uma proposta de casamento improvisada? — Escute um minuto, querida, eu...

— Vou ligar para papai — anunciou ela, retirando o celular do bolso. — Mal posso esperar para dar a notícia. Ele gosta muito de você. Oh, Harry, estou tão contente!

_Diga que foi um erro. Que não pretendia pedi-la em casamento. Que agiu precipitadamente. Que nem mesmo comprou uma aliança._

Mas ela parecia tão feliz, e vê-la feliz lhe fazia bem. Era a coisa certa a fazer. Tomara uma decisão e não voltaria atrás.

— Papai — disse Luna ao telefone. — Harry e eu vamos nos casar.

E foi assim que Harry Potter, um rapaz que desde muito cedo conheceu a dor e a solidão, viu-se comprometido com a filha do Ministro.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:**A fanfic foi adaptada do livrinho da autora americana, Lori Wild, _"Once Smitten, Twice Shy"._

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Semana que vem tem mais. **:)**

**Beijos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ginny estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá, contemplando as sandálias novas quando o telefone tocou. Decidiu deixá-lo tocar.

_E se for uma oferta de trabalho? _Retirou-o do gancho, dizendo:

— Melhores Momentos Vídeos.

— Ginny Weasley?

— Sim. Em que posso ajudá-la? — perguntou.

— Cho Chang me deu seu nome. Você gravou o casamento dela, e ela não pára de tecer elogios a seu respeito.

— Obrigada — Ginny respondeu, encantada.

— Vou me casar na véspera de Natal e, embora saiba que o tempo é curto, estou à procura do melhor _videomaker _de Houston.

— Você a encontrou — disse Ginny com um sorriso.

— Sou Luna Lovegood.

— Luna? – Ginny repetiu surpresa - Luna Lovegood?

— Sim, esse é o meu nome. — Havia um tom divertido na voz.

— Minha antiga colega de Hogwarts? A filha do ministro?

— Bem, contando que você não tenha conhecido outra Luna no tempo de escola, sou eu mesmo. – Uma suave risada vibrou pelo telefone. – É muito bom falar com você, Ginny. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Sim. É bom ouvir uma voz amiga.

Fez-se um momento breve de silêncio entre as duas. Como se ambas estivessem absortas nas próprias lembranças. Por fim, Luna comentou:

- A respeito do meu casamento...

- Puxa! É verdade. Meus parabéns!

- Obrigada. Mas, terei que pedir total discrição.

Ginny mal podia acreditar. Mal podia se conter. Além de serem velhas conhecidas, a filha do ministro estava querendo contratá-la?

— Já fechei a boca e joguei a chave fora.

Luna riu.

— Estou entrevistando _videomakers _esta tarde na fazenda do meu pai, em Katy. Teria um tempo disponível, digamos... Às três horas da tarde para ir até lá?

— Claro. — Descobriria um modo de chegar à lua por Luna Lovegood. Era bom demais para acreditar. A filha do ministro...

— Avisarei os seguranças que estou aguardando-a. Só precisa se registrar no portão da frente e será conduzida até a casa.

Várias horas depois, Ginny chegou à fazenda dos Lovegood, com o coração cheio de esperança. Depois de se registrar no posto da segurança, viu-se subindo os degraus da frente de uma típica e confortável casa de fazenda. Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Estava ali, na fazenda dos Lovegood, para ter uma reunião com a filha do ministro.

Uma mulher vestida em um terninho preto simples, com uma expressão rígida veio recebê-la à porta.

— Sou Lola Zackary. A secretária-executiva de Luna.

— Prazer em conhecê-la.

Lola a acompanhou até uma sala mobiliada com peças antigas.

— Uma auror do Serviço Secreto irá revistá-la — disse a mulher.

Quando a auror terminou seu trabalho e deixou a sala, a secretária informou:

— Sente-se, por favor. A senhorita Lovegood a receberá logo.

Ginny acomodou-se perto da janela e colocou as mãos no colo. Era inacreditável como a vida consistia em uma historia completamente inconstante. Lembrava-se de Luna como uma garota reservada, estranha e bastante compenetrada em seus trabalhos. Agora, além de ser filha do ministro, era uma das moças mais bem requisitadas na alta sociedade bruxa. E pensar que agora Luna estava prestes a se casar, enquanto ela própria vivia em uma corda bamba de dividas e tinha um casamento fracassado em seu currículo. Às vezes, as grandes ironias da vida eram uma merda.

Após alguns minutos de espera, levantou-se ao escutar uma voz feminina:

- Ginny? — Luna Lovegood chamou, entrando na sala com um sorriso caloroso. Usava calça comprida bege e blusa de seda preta, que a fazia parecer muito pálida. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, o que não valorizava o rosto estreito.

Ginny sentiu um impulso de dizer que ela era muito jovem para se casar, e que ainda não possuía as curvas feitas de uma verdadeira mulher. Porém, em vez disso, aceitou o abraço da antiga amiga com entusiasmo.

— Luna! – Ginny disse, correspondendo ao sorriso. – Você está linda.

— Obrigada. Você também está incrível, e tenho que admitir que sempre achei o seu cabelo deslumbrante. — Ela contemplou a cascata de cabelos ondulados.

— Oh, é um terror domá-los.

— Tente se imaginar com os meus. — Luna tocou os cabelos loiros lisos e finos. — Eu mataria para ter cachos como os seus.

— Ninguém está satisfeito com o que tem. Mas vamos aos negócios. Conte-me os planos para o casamento.

- Queremos uma cerimônia bem simples. Para duzentos convidados, no máximo. Por favor, sente-se. Bem, me fale um pouco sobre você. — Luna parecia bastante equilibrada, mas é claro que, crescendo como uma figura pública, havia recebido muitos treinamentos.

Ginny gostaria de ter tido alguém para treiná-la a enfrentar os percalços da vida. Em vez disso, tivera uma família barulhenta e irmãos que viviam com tendências suicidas e achavam a melhor diversão do mundo se meterem em confusões ou explodirem alguma coisa. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os nervos.

— Comecei a trabalhar como _videomaker _cinco anos atrás, assim que me formei. Estou, aos poucos, ficando conhecida.

— Não, não. — Luna meneou a cabeça. — Fale-me sobre a Ginny pessoa. Já sei que tem cabelos ruivos deslumbrantes e possui uma grande família. Mas quero saber a respeito da mulher que estou vendo. Você é casada?

Levando em conta que apenas os familiares e amigos próximos sabiam a respeito de seu casamento com Harry Potter, por motivos óbvios de segurança, achou melhor não revelar completamente a sua situação.

— Divorciada.

— Que pena. Passei por três compromissos fracassados e sei o quanto é doloroso romper um relacionamento.

Ginny sentiu vontade de dizer: _Doçura, você não sabe nada até o amor da sua vida abandoná-la no primeiro aniversário de casamento porque você não conseguiu cumprir as expectativas dele. _Mas, em vez disso, se ouviu dizendo:

— Três?

— É muito, eu sei. — Luna se remexeu no assento. — Meu pai costuma dizer que sou apaixonada pelo amor, e talvez eu seja mesmo. Mas meu principal problema é que tenho dificuldade para escolher homens que realmente estejam interessados em mim pelo que sou e não pelo que posso lhes proporcionar.

— Isso é horrível.

— É. Mas a vida é assim.

— Como soube que seu noivo atual não é um desses sujeitos interessados na sua posição?

Luna ruborizou.

— Porque ele salvou a minha vida.

— Literalmente?

— Sim.

— Isso é um bom começo. — Ginny riu. — Pelo menos, sabe que ele a quer o suficiente para arriscar a própria vida por você.

— Ele é o meu guarda-costas.

— Está se casando com um dos aurores do Serviço Secreto?

— Sim — respondeu, rindo de felicidade.

— Que romântico!

— É. Mas a melhor parte é que o que eu sinto por ele não é o tipo de amor louco que senti pelos meus outros três noivos. É um amor equilibrado, forte e maduro.

— Isso é ótimo. — Ginny esforçou-se para não emitir sua opinião. Nunca teria se arriscado em um casamento com Harry se não houvesse uma química arrasadora entre os dois. Se não sentisse os joelhos fracos e perdesse o fôlego ao vê-lo, se não ansiasse pelo toque e pelo beijo dele. Ela ainda despertava no meio da noite, desejando-o. Nunca se sentira daquela forma em relação a nenhum outro homem.

As duas mulheres conversaram durante uma hora, discutindo todos os detalhes antes de assistirem ao DVD que continha uma amostra do trabalho de Ginny. Estavam se entrosando muito bem.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Luna riu. — Amo o modo como humaniza os convidados, pegando-os em momentos vulneráveis. O bebê dormindo, o carinho entre os avós, os amigos do noivo falando sobre ele enquanto prendem latinhas no carro...

As palavras de Luna fizeram-na sentir uma pontada de orgulho.

— Obrigada.

— Quero contratá-la. O que acha? Estará disponível na véspera do Natal?

Todos os seus sonhos pareciam estar se tornando realidade, pensou Ginny. Aquele casamento não apenas a salvaria do mar de dívidas em que se encontrava, mas também, quando se espalhasse que ela fizera o vídeo do casamento da filha do ministro, seu telefone nunca mais pararia de tocar.

— Sim, Luna, adoraria fazer esse trabalho.

— Que ótimo! Estou tão animada!

— Bem, precisarei marcar várias sessões com você e com seu noivo, para me contarem a respeito da infância e para vermos juntos os álbuns de família. Falarei com a família e os amigos de vocês. Quero capturar o espírito de ambos. Vou gastar muito tempo em pesquisa, mas valerá à pena, pois tudo isso se refletirá na qualidade do trabalho.

— Quero apresentá-la ao meu noivo. Não acredito que ele faça qualquer objeção, mas, se terão de trabalhar juntos no vídeo, quero ter certeza de que se darão bem.

— Claro. — Ginny assentiu, torcendo para que ele gostasse dela tanto quanto a noiva.

— Poderia ficar para o jantar?

Jantar na fazenda dos Lovegood ou comer macarrão instantâneo em seu apartamento? Céus, que dilema!

— Posso.

— Excelente! Deixe-me apenas pedir que minha secretária lhe faça um cheque e depois podemos ir.

**

* * *

**

A sessão de fisioterapia tinha sido dolorosa, e Harry estava com um péssimo humor. Determinado a recuperar depressa os movimentos da mão direita, pedira ao terapeuta, Pete Pomfrey, para aumentar a carga de esforços. Pomfrey se mostrara relutante, insistindo que era muito cedo, mas Harry tinha sido inflexível.

E falhara miseravelmente. Nunca mais seria o mesmo, concluiu aborrecido. A idéia o atormentava. Era um homem duro, forte, com reflexos rápidos e pontaria mortal. Mas isso fora antes do acidente.

Quem era ele agora?

O que seria da sua vida se não pudesse ser um guarda-costas?

A história da família o doutrinara para ser um herói. Jamais se vira atuando em outra profissão. Pensando naquilo, entrou na casa da fazenda, dizendo a si mesmo que deveria se esforçar para parecer alegre por causa de Luna. Nada daquilo era culpa dela.

— Amor, é você? — Luna perguntou, enquanto saía da sala para encontrá-lo. — Achei nossa _videomaker _— começou a contar, enquanto o arrastava para o escritório. — Ela é uma pessoa dinâmica, criativa e interessante, e acho que você vai amá-la.

— Se você a ama... — Harry tinha a intenção de terminar a frase dizendo _eu também vou amá-la, _mas, quando viu a mulher sentada diante da janela, seu coração quase parou de bater.

Não, não podia ser.

— Amor, nossa _videomaker_ será Ginny Weasley. Nem preciso apresentá-los, não é mesmo? – Luna riu. – Ginny, irei me casar com Harry Potter.

Quando Ginny olhou para ele, o tempo evaporou e os anos desapareceram. O sangue pareceu escoar-lhe do rosto. As batidas do seu coração aceleraram, sonoras, fortes, retumbantes nos tímpanos. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar, boquiaberta. Incapaz de falar, de se mexer, de respirar.

Harry parecia diferente. Mais velho, mais magro, com o rosto marcado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais belo do que ela se lembrava. Percebeu os cabelos muito curtos e, então, viu a cicatriz na têmpora dele.

Sentiu uma dor súbita e aguda na própria têmpora, exatamente no lugar onde Harry fora ferido. Ele havia se acidentado e se submetera a uma cirurgia no cérebro. Pensou no que Luna dissera sobre o guarda-costas ter-lhe salvado a vida. O noivo de Luna Lovegood era seu ex-marido. Por uma fração de segundos, sentiu o coração parar de bater. Tinha dito a si mesma que já o superara, que não mais o amava, mas um simples olhar para Harry revelou a mentira que estivera repetindo.

Seu impulso inicial foi fugir para bem longe daquela casa e de seu passado. Mas correr era um luxo que não podia se permitir. Se quisesse alcançar seus objetivos e pagar suas dívidas nos cartões de crédito, teria que passar por cima daquilo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu no ambiente. Parecia que duraria uma eternidade, e Ginny quase se convenceu de que fora capturada em algum tipo de trama cósmica do tempo. O olhar de Harry fixou-se no seu e não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. O que faria?

Levou a mão à garganta. Era uma boa hora para desfalecer. Infelizmente, ela não era do tipo que desmaiava com facilidade. Harry, o _seu_ Harry, noivo da filha do ministro. Ela engoliu em seco, colocou um sorriso artificial no rosto e aproximou-se, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Olá — disse por fim. — É muito bom revê-lo, Harry. Depois que você finalmente se acomodou na profissão de Auror as únicas noticias que tive a seu respeito vieram de Rony ou de Hermione. - Harry não sorriu e não estendeu a mão. Foi então que Ginny percebeu que ele a mantinha enfiada no bolso da calça.

Oh, Deus, será que ele ia fazer um escândalo e arruinar todas as suas chances de mudar de vida, só porque tinham sido casados no passado?

— Não posso cumprimentá-la porque sofri um acidente — ele explicou.

— Oh — ela disse, sentindo-se aliviada por não ter que tocá-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lamentando não sentir o calor daquela mão forte.

— Então, você e a melhor _videomaker _de casamentos no mercado? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim — ela respondeu, erguendo o queixo orgulhosa. — Sou. Eles costumavam brigar muito por causa disso.

O marido a recriminava por gastar muito dinheiro com equipamentos de vídeo quando estavam tentando economizar para comprar uma casa com bastante quartos e um enorme jardim. Mesmo com a fortuna que Harry havia recebido da herança dos pais e de Siríus, ainda sim era preciso tomar cuidado, já que pensavam seriamente em bater o recorde de filhos dos Weasleys.

Ginny começou a se sentir deprimida, mas não o deixaria perceber o quanto aquilo a estava afetando.

— Parabéns pelo casamento — conseguiu proferir por entre os dentes.

— Obrigado — respondeu ele, soando igualmente tenso.

— Eu contei para você que Harry salvou minha vida? — perguntou Luna.

— Sim. — Não era surpresa. Ele parecia ter como hábito salvar donzelas em perigo e depois pedi-las em casamento.

— Harry salvou minha vida e agora estou cuidando dele. — Luna acariciou-o no braço.

Sim, a história era mesmo familiar. Ginny lembrou-se da primeira noite que Harry e ela tinham passado juntos na enfermaria de Hogwarts, e de como cuidara dos ferimentos dele depois de salvá-la da Câmera Secreta.

Sentiu-se mal.

— Luna, há um toalete que eu possa usar?

— Oh, sim, claro. Por aqui.

Ginny seguiu-a pelo corredor, sem olhar para Harry, embora pudesse sentir o calor de seu olhar queimando-lhe a nuca. Um pouco adiante, entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e respirou fundo. Olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho. Tinha a garganta apertada e o estômago ainda mais apertado, avaliou.

O que Harry teria pensado ao vê-la? Como ela havia mudado nos dois últimos anos? Que estava arrependido de tê-la deixado? Ou que estava perfeitamente feliz com sua doce Luna?

De repente, ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Um minuto, por favor.

— Estou entrando. — A voz era grave e máscula. _Harry!_

Ginny sentiu o coração bater na garganta. Virou-se para segurar a maçaneta, decidida a trancar a porta e mantê-lo do lado de fora, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. A porta do banheiro se abriu, e Harry deslizou para dentro. Estendeu a mão para trás e girou a chave.

Ginny, que estava procurando desajeitadamente à fechadura, acabou encostando a mão no abdômen rijo.

Eletricidade! Mais quente e rápido que nunca. Um raio em uma tempestade de granizo.

Aquilo a assustou. Afastou a mão depressa, evitando o contato. Sentiu-se um pouco satisfeita ao perceber que Harry parecia tão nervoso quanto ela. Ficar tão perto dele era mais perigoso do que brincar com fogo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela exigiu. — Faça o favor de sair. E se eu estivesse usando o banheiro? Não pode ir entrando assim. Estamos divorciados, não lembra?

— Precisamos conversar.

— Quer conversar agora? Dois anos atrás não me deu essa chance. Agora quer conversar?

— Sim, agora.

— Onde está à pequena Miss Sunshine?

— Luna foi dizer ao cozinheiro para fazer um prato extra para você.

— Não fica preocupado com o que ela vai pensar se nos pegar aqui?

O banheiro parecia claustrofobicamente pequeno com Harry ali dentro.

— Ela não vai nos pegar, porque você vai dizer que ficou lisonjeada com a oferta, mas percebeu um erro na sua agenda e não poderá trabalhar no casamento dela.

— Você não quis dizer _nosso _casamento?

— O quê? — ele perguntou, parecendo assustado.

— Disse o casamento _dela. _Você também está se casando. Não deveria dizer _nosso?_

— Está mudando de assunto.

— Não, não estou. Estou apenas me referindo ao seu casamento iminente.

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam, e Ginny ofegou. Sentiu a antiga agitação dentro do peito. Estavam divorciados havia dois anos, e, com um olhar, ele tinha o poder de fazer seu coração disparar. Mas Harry havia prosseguido com a vida, encontrado outra pessoa, que, por sinal, era muito agradável. Ela não tinha o direito de sentir inveja. Isso parecia bastante racional. O problema é que suas emoções estavam descontroladas. Estava com ciúmes, brava e magoada.

_Mas o que você esperava? Que ele ficasse sofrendo por você o resto da vida?_

_Não, não... Sim!_

No fundo, sempre se agarrara à esperança de que algum dia, de algum modo, voltariam um para o outro.

Ginny o observou. Os ombros eram tão largos que ocupavam quase metade da parede atrás dele. Então, seu olhar recaiu sobre a cicatriz na têmpora de Harry, e um impulso irresistível a fez erguer a mão para tocá-la.

— Não! — disse ele, segurando seu pulso. Olhavam-se intensamente, ambos respirando com dificuldade. O coração de Ginny batia com força.

_Beije-me! _Ela pensou. Como se um beijo pudesse consertar tudo. Ela lançou a cabeça para trás e franziu os lábios, desafiando-o mentalmente.

O olhar de Harry parecia avaliar a profundidade de sua alma. Os dois estavam ofegantes. O desejo selvagem nos olhos dele fez com que tivesse mais dificuldade para respirar. Com a mão esquerda, ele tocou-a na face, e ergueu-lhe o queixo. Ele a beijaria?

Prendendo a respiração, ela esperou. Fitou-o e soube que, mesmo que vivesse cem anos, jamais poderia esquecer aquele olhar faminto.

Ele a desejava.

Harry não a beijou. Na realidade, ergueu a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspiro resignado. Uma onda de decepção a atingiu.

— Por que fingiu que não éramos próximos? — perguntou ele, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros dela. — Por que não revelou a Luna que fomos casamos? Voldemort está morto e estamos todos em segurança.

— O quê? E perder a chance de gravar o casamento?

— Não está pensando seriamente em prosseguir com isso. Não pode aceitar o trabalho sem contar a Luna que já fomos bastante íntimos.

— Por que não? Estou tentando poupar os sentimentos dela.

— E alavancar a sua carreira.

— E o que há de errado nisso?

— Você não mudou nada — disse ele com uma nota de amargura na voz.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que continua mantendo segredos.

— Não sou a única que está fazendo isso.

Harry fez uma carranca.

— Você vai voltar lá e contar a Luna quem você é.

- E quem eu sou, Harry? – Ela provocou.

- Minha mu... Ex-mulher.- Se corrigiu a tempo.

Um misto de derrota e desespero ameaçou as esperanças de Ginny. Não em relação à chance de gravar o casamento da filha do ministro, mas à possibilidade de Harry ainda amá-la como ela o amava.

— E se eu me recusar? — perguntou, desafiando-o.

Harry estudou seu rosto por um longo momento. A mesma Ginny de sempre, pensou. Nunca aceitava nada sem questionar. Era um das coisas que ele sempre respeitara nela, mas que também o irritara: A inabilidade de confiar nele.

Harry sabia que a desconfiança vinha do fato de ela ter sido noiva antes de iniciarem um romance. Abandonada no altar, Ginny recebeu uma carta de Dino Thomas explicando que não poderia se casar com uma mulher frígida e que se recusava a dormir com ele mesmo após um ano e meio de namoro. Mais tarde, o bastardo se envolveu em uma relação relâmpago com uma garçonete no Caribe. Por fim, Dino ainda enviara um cartão postal a Ginny, assinado por uma bela caligrafia feminina, que dizia: _"Obrigada por ter cuidado do meu maridinho"._

Seus braços queriam envolvê-la, seus lábios ardiam para beijá-la. Mas era tarde demais. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Logo depois de pedir Luna em casamento, via-se trancado no banheiro com a única mulher que perturbava todos os seus sentidos, que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

— Bem? — disse ela, erguendo o queixo em desafio. — Vai me delatar?

— Não. Porque sei que fará a coisa certa, contando a verdade a Luna.

— Bastardo!

Ele sorriu.

— Deus, Ginny, é bom vê-la outra vez.

— Verdade?

— Senti sua falta. — Por que ele dissera aquilo? Era verdade, mas estava procurando problemas.

— E mesmo?

— Acha difícil de acreditar?

— Bem, está noivo de outra mulher.

— Estou apenas dizendo que você está bem.

— Obrigada. - Ginny o fitou sob os longos cílios ruivos. – Eu também senti a sua falta.

O coração de Harry acelerou quando percebeu a vulnerabilidade que ela tão desesperadamente tentava esconder nas profundezas daqueles olhos âmbares. Erguendo uma das mãos, ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso, tentando domesticar os cachos rebeldes. Os seios fartos subiram e desceram sob o tecido da blusa turquesa.

Os olhos de Harry se fixaram nos lábios pintados num tom de framboesa. Ele prendeu o fôlego. Esperando o quê, não sabia dizer, mas por certo esperava algo.

Ginny retirou um pequeno pote de _gloss _vermelho da bolsa, girou a tampa e imergiu a ponta do dedo indicador na textura com perfume de canela. Em seguida, aplicou a substância brilhante sobre o lábio inferior com a experiência de uma mulher que sabia como deixar a boca preparada para um beijo.

O aroma sensual de canela flutuou no ar.

Harry fitou-a, captando algo melancólico em sua expressão. Antigos sentimentos, bons e ruins, vinham à tona como bolhas de sabão, brilhantes como o prisma de um arco-íris e frágeis como um sussurro. O coração dele se apertou de vergonha. Por que, em nome de Deus, a abandonara?

_Você estava magoado._

Mas ela também estava, e ele fora egoísta. Sim, ela o traíra, mas, no final, a traição dele não tinha sido ainda maior?

Fixou o olhar mais uma vez naqueles lábios que desejava desesperadamente beijar. Lábios que povoavam os seus sonhos. Curvou-se para frente, sem pensar.

Ela não se afastou.

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e, então, de repente, percebeu que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Ginny costumava dar-lhe o que chamava de beijos de borboleta. Esfregava o nariz no dele, até ele implorar que parasse porque ia fazê-lo sentir vontade de espirrar. Deus, como desejava um daqueles beijos agora. Seria tão fácil beijá-la, estilo borboleta ou não. Seria a coisa mais natural do mundo. Sentiu o calor da pele dela, tão perto da sua. Tão fácil...

Mas ele não podia. Não devia.

Ginny passou a língua sobre os lábios, onde as pontas dos dedos haviam estado segundos antes. O gesto não foi calculado. Não estava tentando seduzi-lo. Estava apenas ansiosa. Harry reconheceu o nervosismo na maneira como ela mantinha os cotovelos pressionados ao corpo. Estava inquieta, como ele, com a química que o tempo não conseguira apagar.

Eles se encararam num misto de surpresa, afeto e tensão sexual. A velha faísca continuava lá. As brasas que nunca se apagaram. Depois de dois anos, elas ainda ardiam. Estavam inegavelmente ligados. Uma conexão incrivelmente complicada. Harry sentiu-se culpado. Não tinha direito de ter esperança.

De repente, uma batida soou à porta do banheiro, rompendo a tênue corrente que os unia.

Luna bateu na porta pela segunda vez, rezando para o seu plano dar certo. Podia não ser muito ortodoxo, mas era o único modo de saber, sem dúvida, se Harry era de fato o homem da sua vida. Já havia errado muito. Dessa vez, agiria de modo diferente.

— Ginny? Harry? Vocês ainda estão aí dentro?

A porta se abriu.

— Olá. — Luna sorriu.

Ginny fitou-a com um olhar de culpa. Devia estar se sentindo culpada. Não fora sincera a respeito da sua relação com Harry. Mas Luna entendia por que ela havia mentido. Acreditava em conceder a todos o benefício da dúvida.

Até mesmo a ex-mulher do seu noivo.

Além do mais, havia gostado de reaver Ginny. Bem mais do que imaginara. Compreendia por que Harry se casara com ela. Era uma mulher intensa, bonita e talentosa. O que não sabia era por que tinham se separado.

Fora isso que a motivara a contratá-la para gravar o seu casamento. Queria saber se Harry podia manter uma relação civilizada com a ex-mulher. Também queria descobrir como evitar os erros que os dois haviam cometido no casamento. Que maneira melhor de conseguir isso, se não perguntando a Ginny? Além do mais, Harry jamais falara sobre um dia ter se casado. Aquele, certamente, era um modo de fazê-lo se abrir e enfrentar seus sentimentos, solucionando-os de uma vez por todas. Assim, poderiam começar uma vida juntos sem sombras do passado.

— Olá — disse Harry, sem encará-la.

Estaria se sentindo culpado também? Um pânico momentâneo dominou Luna. E se ele ainda gostasse de Ginny? Se _ele ainda gostasse dela, não a teria abandonado. Harry é um sujeito leal._

Aquela idéia a fez imaginar o que Ginny teria feito para perdê-lo. Ela o teria traído? Ela tinha mesmo jeito de ser uma mulher aventureira e apaixonada, com aqueles olhos de gata e cabelos ruivos.

— Tiveram uma conversa agradável?

Ginny pigarreou.

— Nós temos... ah... eu tenho que lhe contar algo.

— Oh?

— Harry é eu já fomos casados.

— Eu sei. — Luna sorriu.

— Você sabia? — Ginny perguntou, atordoada.

— Você sabia? — ecoou Harry.

— Harry, você sabe que não contrato ninguém sem fazer uma investigação rigorosa. Claro que eu sabia.

— E me contratou assim mesmo? — Ginny franziu a testa. — O que significa tudo isso?

— Quero que todos nos demos muito bem. Não seria o máximo? - Ginny a fitou como se ela fosse louca. Era mesmo o que devia parecer, pensou Luna. Entrou no banheiro, colocou um braço ao redor do pescoço de Harry e o outro ao redor do de Ginny. - Podem me chamar de ingênua, mas acho que é a coisa mais saudável a fazer. Então, está disposta, Ginny? Por favor, saiba que ambos a queremos aqui. Não é, Harry?

— Queremos? — Harry disse, mais como uma pergunta do que como uma confirmação, mas Luna fingiu que ele concordara cem por cento com ela.

— Viu? — ela disse, sorrindo para Ginny. — Estamos todos de acordo. Você vai gravar nosso casamento, e será fabuloso. Agora vamos sair do banheiro e jantar. Estou morrendo de fome!

* * *

— Estou precisando seriamente de uma intervenção — lamentou Ginny a Hermione ao telefone.

Já passava das dez horas da noite, um pouco tarde para se ligar para alguém, especialmente considerando-se o fato de sua melhor amiga ser a mulher de seu irmão.

— O que há de errado? Não se desespere, estou indo até aí.

Dez minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Vestindo uma das camisetas velhas de Harry, chinelos amarelos e um roupão de banho roxo, Ginny abriu a porta sem verificar o olho mágico, algo que sempre se preocupava em fazer.

— Trouxe reforços — disse Hermione.

Ginny não pôde evitar o riso ao ver suas duas outras amigas, Padma Patil e Angelina Johnson, ao lado de Hermione. Suspirou aliviada.

— Por favor, fiquem à vontade. Preciso de toda a ajuda que aparecer.

Todas se sentaram no meio da cama _king-size _que ela compartilhara com Harry. Ginny pegou um pote de sorvete e colheres. Todas se serviram ao mesmo tempo.

_Que amigas maravilhosas!_ Pensou, emocionada. Não a deixavam engordar sozinha.

— Deixe-me ver se compreendi — disse Hermione. — Luna Lovegood a contratou especificamente porque você é a ex-esposa de Harry?

Ginny assentiu.

— Não estou brincando, meninas. A primeira-filha é louca. E também muito simpática.

- Que Luna é meio doida isso nunca foi nenhuma novidade. – Padma comentou. – Mais simpática? A garota sempre andava com alces, aves exóticas ou algum roedor enfeitando a cabeça. E todas as vezes que a cumprimentei, ela respondia_: "Quando eu conseguir fazer uma grande mudança, estarei ótima"_. – Estremeceu. – Era de arrepiar.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que _seu_ Harry esteja noivo da filha do ministro. — Hermione meneou a cabeça. — Como isso aconteceu?

— Ele era o guarda-costas e salvou sua vida.

— Ah! — exclamou Padma. — Ela o colocou em um pedestal. Ele virou um herói... De novo.

— O que é perfeito — disse Ginny. — Porque Harry sempre teve uma necessidade desesperada de se tornar herói. É um bom presságio para o casamento deles. Fico feliz pelos dois.

— Estou confusa. Por que a filha do ministro ia querer que a ex-mulher do noivo gravasse o casamento dela? — perguntou Angelina.

— Não sei. Aparentemente, Harry nunca falou a meu respeito. Então, ela pesquisou e descobriu meu nome e profissão. Ela acha que esse contato vai nos ajudar a "confrontar o passado", como disse no jantar, e "assimilar o trauma do casamento".

— Ela é _mesmo_ louca. — indagou Padma.

— Exatamente — disse Ginny. — Parece loucura.

—Talvez ela esteja apenas tentando parecer adulta — disse Hermione.

— É mesmo? Você teria contratado a ex-esposa de Krum para gravar seu casamento?

— Oh, céus! Lógico que não.

— Viu? Isso é o que uma mulher normal diria. Sabem o que mais Luna deseja de mim?

As amigas se aproximaram, equilibrando as colheres cheias de sorvete.

— O quê? — perguntaram em uníssono.

— Segredos de alcova.

— _O quê? _— gritaram as três.

— Sim. Quer que eu conte para ela do que Harry gosta. — Ginny respirou fundo. — Disse que estão esperando a noite de núpcias para consumar a relação, e ela não quer que o noivo fique desapontado. Podem acreditar que ela está me pedindo _dicas_ sobre _sexo_?

Escandalizada, Angelina levou uma das mãos à boca e arregalou os olhos.

Padma meneou a cabeça.

Hermione levantou-se para levar o pote de sorvete de volta à cozinha.

Olhando para o restante das amigas, Ginny prosseguiu:

— O problema é que gosto de Luna. É impossível não gostar dela. E ela e Harry se dão bem. Melhor que eu e ele juntos. Ambos são tranqüilos e parecem confortáveis um ao lado do outro.

— Confortáveis... — Padma bufou. — Como um suéter ou um par de meias?

Angelina pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Ginny.

— Você ainda é apaixonada por ele, não?

Ela assentiu, e imediatamente sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Enxugou-as com determinação. Não se deixaria abater daquele modo. Era forte. Sobrevivera a uma infância de medo e perigos. Tinha que ser capaz de superar a dor de um coração partido.

— O que faço, meninas? Se conseguir realizar um bom trabalho nesse casamento, meus sonhos por fim se transformarão em realidade. E resolverei todos os meus problemas financeiros. Não vejo como recusar. Mas não sei se conseguirei sobreviver emocionalmente.

— Ficaremos do seu lado, seja qual for a sua decisão — disse Hermione voltando da cozinha. — Estaremos sempre aqui para apoiá-la. _– E rezarei para que Rony não descubra e acabe matando Harry... Isso se eu não matá-lo primeiro._

Ginny olhou para as três amigas que a encorajavam. Tinha sorte de tê-las em sua vida.

— Vou aceitar o trabalho, fazer o melhor vídeo de casamento que já fiz em toda a minha vida, estabilizar minhas finanças e conquistar o mundo.

— Claro que vai. — Padma sorriu. — Não deixe nenhum homem derrubá-la.

— Bem, já chega de falar de mim. E vocês, têm alguma novidade?

— Eu conheci alguém — disse Angelina com timidez.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — exclamou Ginny.

— Conte-nos sobre ele.

— Ainda é muito cedo para dizer algo. Mas estou otimista.

— Então, vai precisar disto. — Ginny se levantou da cama, foi até o armário, pegou o antigo véu de casamento e colocou-o nos braços da amiga.

— Oh... — Angelina suspirou. — Você não o quer?

Ginny meneou a cabeça, lembrando-se do dia em que o experimentara e fizera um pedido.

— Não vou precisar dele.

— Obrigada. — Angelina segurou o véu de encontro ao peito.

— Lembre-se do que se diz a respeito de fazer um pedido — advertiu-a Padma. — Tenha cuidado com o que vai desejar, pois pode acabar conseguindo.

Todas riram ao mesmo tempo.

Logo depois que as amigas partiram, Ginny se deitou e tentou dormir, mas o passado não a deixava em paz. Por fim, à meia-noite, empurrou as cobertas e foi se vestir. Precisava espairecer. Pegou a bolsa e se apressou até o carro que Hermione lhe emprestara. Sem saber para onde estava indo, começou a dirigir.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, na fazenda do ministro em Katy, Harry também não conseguia dormir. O jantar fora surreal, como um filme de Fellini. Sentira-se um recheio de sanduíche entre a noiva e a ex-mulher.

Ginny continuava bela como sempre. Toda vez que a fitava, sentia um aperto no peito. Precisara de todas as forças para não pedir que partisse. Mas, se ela era corajosa o bastante para enfrentar aquela situação, então também teria que ser corajoso o bastante para permitir que ela ficasse. Ginny precisava daquele trabalho.

Pouco depois de meia-noite, irritado, inquieto e contrariado, saiu da cama, vestiu-se e foi dirigir. Talvez o vento frio da madrugada limpasse um pouco sua mente dos problemas. Passou em frente à casa em que tinha morado com Ginny. Uma família vivia lá agora. Esperava que fossem tão felizes quanto ele e a esposa tinham sido, antes de os problemas começarem. Instantes mais tarde, viu-se diante do Louie's Blues Bar, próximo ao centro da cidade. Os _yuppies _adoravam aquele lugar, com sua atmosfera misteriosa e música informal.

Estivera ali com Neville, quando ambos desempenhavam a mesma tarefa. Exalando um suspiro profundo, Harry subiu os degraus de pedra cinzenta que levavam ao bar e sentiu-se transportado no tempo, para três anos atrás.

_Ele e Neville estavam disfarçados com camisas pólo e calças jeans, mas Harry tinha a estranha impressão de estar nu, sem o terno e gravata pretos. Na ocasião, os dois eram agentes de campo juniores, lutando pela mesma promoção._

_Estavam no encalço de um suspeito que trabalhava como garçom no bar do Louie, um homem conhecido como Cool Chill. O sujeito gostava de fingir que era um jovem gângster urbano. Na realidade, tinha trinta e três anos, consumia drogas e morava na garagem da casa dos pais, que era usado o ponto de encontro dos Comensais fugitivos de Azkaban._

_Porém, não encontraram Cool Chill atrás do balcão. Uma das garçonetes lhes disse que ele estava jantando. Sentaram-se a uma mesa de canto e recostaram-se contra a parede, avaliando a situação e esperando que o garçom voltasse._

_Assim que Harry pôs os olhos na ruiva curvilínea, soube que ela significava problemas. Era tudo o que ele não deveria querer. Mas, ao vê-la ondular sozinha na pista de dança ao som de um antigo blues, seu corpo foi dominado pelo desejo._

_Aquilo era ruim._

— _Olha só aquela ruiva _— _disse Neville._

— _Onde? _— _respondeu Harry, fingindo que não a notara._

— _Na pista. Dançando sozinha. Nossa! E maravilhosa! _

_Harry foi obrigado a fitá-la mais uma vez. Afinal, Neville apontara na direção da jovem._

_Quem era ela? Qual seria a sua história? De onde vinha? Por que uma mulher tão deslumbrante se encontrava sozinha em um clube de blues em uma noite de sábado?_

_Harry ficou intrigado. A beldade despertava o desejo de qualquer homem que pusesse os olhos nela._

— _É muito atraente _— _comentou, tomando um gole de água mineral._

_Os músicos da banda observavam à ruiva, e a luxúria nos olhos deles refletia exatamente o que Harry estava sentindo. Entretanto, ele acabou sentindo uma nova emoção._

_Ciúme._

_Mas, como podia sentir ciúme de uma mulher que nem conhecia? Era algo que não combinava com ele. Não costumava _se _distrair desse modo de seus objetivos. Determinado, desviou o olhar da pista de dança e esquadrinhou o resto do bar esfumaçado. Ainda era cedo e o lugar estava bastante vazio. Imaginou que a maioria dos clientes regulares de Louie deveria estar jantando e chegaria mais tarde._

_A banda começou a tocar __Ain't no sunshine__, de Ben Harper. A melodia levou alguns casais à pista de dança. A ruiva não parava de dançar, apenas mudava de ritmo para um lento e sensual, o corpo ondulando em ritmo perfeito da batida musical, os braços deslizando ao longo das fantásticas curvas. Insinuando, provocando..._

"_Concentre-se no trabalho, homem, concentre-se no trabalho"._

_Grande conselho. De repente, ele viu um homem calvo caminhando em direção à ruiva. Era maior que o segurança encostado a uma das paredes perto da porta da frente. Maior até mesmo que ele e Neville. Harry esqueceu por que estava naquele lugar. Girou na cadeira, e estreitou o olhar, atento às dificuldades._

_O calvo disse algo à ruiva. Estaria convidando-a para dançar?_

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou. Mas, aparentemente, o homem não estava disposto a aceitar um _não _como resposta. O fortalhão segurou o braço da ruiva e a virou para si. Por causa da pouca luz no ambiente Harry não soube ao certo como era o rosto da mulher, mas sua postura não demonstrava medo, apenas raiva. Ela empurrou o careca, e ele não se moveu. Em vez disso, começou a discutir com ela._

_A ruiva tentou livrar o braço, mas o homem o apertou com mais força. Ela não era uma mulher pequena, mas perto do calvo, parecia delicada como uma boneca de porcelana. Aquilo foi toda a provocação de que Harry precisou para se envolver, o que não era típico dele. Não. Costumava ser uma pessoa racional. Mas não se conteve. Saltou da cadeira, empurrando mesas e derrubando garrafas de cerveja na pressa de chegar até a pista de dança._

— _Potter _— _chamou Neville, mas ele não escutou._

_Sem conseguir se controlar, bateu com uma das mãos no ombro do calvo. O sujeito era do tamanho de um rebocador._

— _Deixe-a em paz._

_O homem se virou, furioso._

— _Vá para o inferno!_

_O camarada podia ser grande, mas era lento. Harry percebeu o momento em ele fechou o punho e o ergueu em sua direção. Abaixou-se depressa, a tempo de sentir o ar se deslocar próximo à sua cabeça._

_Casais se espalharam pela pista de dança._

— _Briga! _— _alguém gritou._

_O trompete emitiu uma nota dissonante. Harry girou e acertou um soco no homem. Com os olhos vidrados e os joelhos bambos, o sujeito tombou sobre o chão de concreto. Harry imaginou que já estava livre para se afastar, mas não contava com o fato de o calvo ser um dos músicos da banda. De repente, instrumentos e microfones estavam voando. O vocalista se aproximou e acertou-lhe um murro no olho._

_Não estava pensando em si. Já havia se envolvido em brigas muito piores. Era a ruiva que não lhe saía da cabeça. Onde ela estava? Tinha que se certificar de que estava segura. Girou a cabeça, mas não a viu. Bom, talvez tivesse saído do prédio incólume._

_Alguém o segurou pelo pescoço. Alguém muito forte._

_O segurança?_

_O aperto aumentou. Onde diabos estaria Neville? Harry não conseguia respirar e sua cabeça latejava. Em sua preocupação com a ruiva, cometera um erro clássico. Tinha se esquecido de proteger sua retaguarda._

— _Deixe-o, seu asno! _— _Harry ouviu a voz de uma mulher. Era ela? Era a ruiva? Tentou virar a cabeça para vê-la, mas a pressão na carótida e a fumaça no ar o impediram. O trompetista o esmurrou no estômago, enquanto o segurança apertava-lhe o pescoço com tanta força, que ele teve a impressão que seria degolado. Ofegou. Sentiu que ia desmaiar._

_Droga, onde estava a ruiva?_

_Foi à última coisa que ele pensou antes de, alguns minutos depois, encontrar-se escorado em um contêiner em uma ruela sombria atrás do bar. Seus pulmões queimavam e o cérebro parecia ter sido martelado._

"_Muito bem, Potter. Nunca mais vai poder entrar disfarçado no Louie". Seu chefe seria cozido a vapor, e Neville conseguiria a promoção. Tudo por causa de uma mulher que jamais vira antes. Devagar, ergueu a cabeça e deu uma olhada ao redor._

_Ali estava à ruiva. Parada diante dele, as pernas deslumbrantes ligeiramente afastadas. A saia extremamente curta revelava a pele clara e acetinada das coxas._

_Sentiu-se subjugado pela visão. Seu coração disparou quando finalmente a reconheceu._

— _Olá _— _disse ela, agachando-se ao seu lado._

— _Ginny! – Ele exclamou, estupefato. _

_Após terminar os estudos, ela havia viajado pelo mundo como fotógrafa de conflitos armados, muitas vezes conseguindo obter informações extremamente importantes para a Ordem da Fênix e os Aurores. Era de senso geral que, se não fosse por Ginny, teria havido muito mais mortes do lado deles. Mesmo que a ajuda dela não tivesse conseguindo salvar a vida de Sírius ou Lupin, Harry sempre lhe seria grato... Assim como também sabia que a imagem dela sempre iria fazer seu coração saltar para sua garganta._

_Ouvira de Rony há algumas semanas que a irmã caçula estava retornando para a Inglaterra depois de meses vagando pelo mundo, e aguardava ansiosamente pelo reencontro. Mas jamais imaginou que voltaria a vê-la num bar... E ainda mais linda do que podia se lembrar_

_- Aí está você _— _Harry se viu respondendo. Por natureza, não era um homem paquerador, mas algo naquela mulher provocava nele mudanças de comportamento. E estava desfrutando da experiência. – Depois de todo esse tempo, é bom vê-la, Virginia._

_Ela girou os olhos._

— _Você continua mantendo o hábito de salvar mulheres em apuros, não é?_

— _Odeio vê-las sendo importunadas por bêbados._

— _Eu poderia ter controlado a situação, mas agradeço, de qualquer maneira. – Ela sorriu. - Você foi um amor._

_Ele assentiu._

— _Agora, me conte... O que uma moça gentil como você está fazendo num lugar assim? Algum de seus irmãos tem conhecimento que você está freqüentando esse tipo de ambientes?_

— _Meus irmãos não são responsáveis por mim e muito menos pelo modo que aproveito minha vida. – Afastando as madeixas vermelhas que lhe caiam sobre a face corada, Ginny questionou: -_ _E q__uem disse que sou gentil?_

— _Está aqui fora comigo. Se não fosse, teria me largado às moscas._

— _Você é meu amigo, Harry. Além do mais, jamais deixaria o meu herói completamente desolado ao relento. Posso não ser gentil, mas não sou cruel._

— _Bem, então é uma perversa? Essa é a razão que a trouxe ao Louie para dançar sozinha?_

_A ruiva umedeceu o lábio superior com a ponta da língua._

— _Costuma ser um lugar seguro para relaxar._

— _Não foi o que pareceu._

— _O sujeito é novo na banda. Normalmente, ninguém me aborrece._

—_Ah, isso explica tudo._

— _Você teve sorte. Louie é um amigo antigo. Na verdade, emprestei a ele o dinheiro que faltava para comprar o bar._

— _Não sabia que a profissão de fotografa era tão bem remunerada._

_- Ah, mas não é mesmo. Louie apenas me encontrou num dia em que estava de muito bom humor._

_Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto._

_- É bom saber disso. Ficarei atento ao seu humor, nunca se sabe quanto irei precisar de um empréstimo._

_- Não conte tanto com a sorte, Potter. – Ela deu de ombros. - De qualquer maneira, convenci o Louis de não chamar a polícia._

— _Quanta bondade _— _ele resmungou._

— _Ah, só tem um pequeno detalhe — acrescentou ela. _— _Prometi a Louie que você pagaria os prejuízos. Achei que era uma troca justa._

_Harry tinha a face contundida e um dos olhos quase fechado, mas se sentia o rei do universo porque ela estava segura e ali com ele. Os cabelos vermelhos e longos roçaram seu braço quando ela se curvou para frente e o beijou suavemente na testa. Foi o beijo mais erótico que ele recebeu em toda a sua vida. Então, a bela ruiva estendeu a mão e o ajudou a se erguer. A seguir, conduziu-o até o próprio carro, levou-o para o apartamento dela e cuidou de suas feridas. Deixou-o dormir na sua cama com a condição de ele prometer manter as mãos longe dela. Até mesmo contundido, Harry achou um verdadeiro suplício honrar aquela promessa, porque nenhuma mulher mexera tanto com ele._

_Durante toda a noite ficou acordado, observando-a dormir, imaginando o quanto a irmã de seu melhor amigo o enfeitiçada. Quando o dia amanheceu, havia decidido que ela era a mulher com quem ele se casaria._

— O que vai beber? — a voz suave da garçonete soou atrás de Harry, trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

— Cerveja.

Harry girou no tamborete do bar. O lugar não havia mudado muito em três anos. Em uma noite de segunda-feira, nem a banda tocando e perto da hora de fechar, estava vazio, com exceção de alguns freqüentadores assíduos. A garçonete retornou com a bebida.

— Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui. — Harry virou-se e viu Louie Browning sorrindo para ele, com a mão estendida. Cumprimentaram-se. — Você não mudou nada. — Olhando para a mão de Harry, ele comentou: — Machucou-se no trabalho?

— Você falou com Ginny?

— Não. Apenas imaginei.

Esperava que Louie não fizesse perguntas. Terminou a bebida, colocou o dinheiro no balcão e se levantou.

— Já vai?

— Tenho de ir... — Fez um gesto na direção do banheiro. Foi até lá, encostou-se à parede e se lembrou da primeira vez que entrara ali. A vez que vira Ginny. Respirou fundo. Vir até o Louie não fora uma boa idéia. Por que viera? Tinha que ir embora. Voltou ao bar exatamente no momento em que Ginny subia os degraus, gritando:

— Louie, vim pagar os duzentos galeões que lhe devo.

Harry piscou várias vezes, incapaz de acreditar que a estava vendo. Não, não. Ela não podia estar ali. Ginny se deteve ao vê-lo.

— Harry — murmurou.

— Ginny.

Seus olhares se encontraram e passado e presente se misturaram de modo pungente.

— Está aqui de verdade? — perguntou ela.

— Estou.

— Por quê?

— Não sei.

Ginny o fitou por um longo momento. Sua face exibia uma dúzia de emoções diferentes como um caleidoscópio do passado. Durante um breve segundo, Harry podia jurar ter visto uma lágrima no olho dela. Bobagem, devia ser um truque de luz, concluiu.

— Por que não está na fazenda?

— Não consegui dormir.

— Eu também não. A menos que eu esteja dormindo e isto seja um sonho. Estou sonhando com você?

—Talvez. — Ele encolheu os ombros como se não estivesse tenso. — Você sempre foi misteriosa.

— Talvez ambos estejamos sonhando.

— Sim. Talvez seja apenas um sonho.

Harry percebeu que Louie, a astuta raposa velha, passou por eles e depositou duas moedas no jukebox. Dois segundos depois, Ben Harper começou a cantar _Ain´t no sunshine_.

A música deles. Estaria sonhando? Só havia um modo de saber. Venceu a curta distância entre eles e estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda.

— Quer dançar?

— Em nome dos velhos tempos?

— Em nome dos velhos tempos.

Harry conduziu-a até a pista de dança, sabendo que era loucura, mas incapaz de parar. Ao tomá-la nos braços, enlaçou-a pela cintura, mas sentiu dificuldade de posicionar a mão machucada. Por que havia começado tudo aquilo?

Ginny fitou-o, obviamente percebendo sua ansiedade. Com um gesto suave, segurou-lhe a mão direita, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez.

— E a nossa última música— ela disse.

— Sim.

— Então, devemos aproveitar. — Os olhos castanhos eram como adagas, afiadas e brilhantes, apunhalando-o bem fundo.

— Sim. — Ele sentiu a garganta tão apertada que quase não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra.

Ginny encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Apertou-a com mais força. Naquele momento, pertenciam um ao outro. Podia sentir a energia sexual que sempre tinham compartilhado. A música flutuava, fazendo o ar vibrar em harmonia com seus corpos.

— Harry — sussurrou ela, roçando os lábios no pescoço dele.

A voz vulnerável provocou um efeito devastador em suas emoções. Um arrepio de desejo percorreu-lhe a espinha, inclinando-se, Harry pressionou o nariz de encontro ao topo da cabeça dela e inspirou a deliciosa fragrância daqueles cabelos ruivos.

O corpo quente estava colado ao seu. Podia sentir todas as curvas, que o faziam imaginar coisas que não deveria. O contato da face delicada em seu peito despertava um antigo desejo que era melhor ser ignorado.

— Ginny. — O nome escapou de seus lábios como um gemido.

Ela se afastou e o encarou, estudando-lhe a expressão, buscando respostas para perguntas não feitas.

Ele sustentou o olhar, pesaroso por não poder oferecê-las.

Os lindos olhos castanhos pareciam enxergar seu coração. Harry sentiu dificuldade para respirar. Piscou, confuso, atordoado com a mágica que era tê-la nos braços de novo. Ela espalmou as mãos em seu peito, arregalando os olhos ao sentir seu coração acelerar.

A música terminou. O jukebox silenciou. O garçom anunciou que iriam fechar. E assim, o sonho acabou.

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny estava fazendo suas tarefas, lutando para não pensar no que acontecera no Louie na noite anterior e no motivo de ter encontrado Harry no bar, quando seu telefone celular tocou.

Pegou o aparelho na bolsa e o atendeu:

— Melhores Momentos Vídeos.

— Ginny, é Luna.

Um repentino sentimento de culpa a dominou.

— Humm... Olá.

— Olá. Há um almoço no WorldFem hoje e eu quero ir. Meu noivo vai ficar sozinho em casa. Acho que está um pouco melancólico porque não tem tido muito progresso nas sessões de fisioterapia. Se não estiver ocupada, acho que seria uma boa ocasião para começar o vídeo _Nossa História de Amor, _que vamos exibir na recepção. Podia adiantar o trabalho e Harry não ficaria sozinho. O que acha? Mas não diga a ele que eu falei que ele está deprimido. Sabe como é orgulhoso.

— Quer que eu vá para a fazenda agora?

— Por favor.

— Certo.—Ginny concordou, porque não sabia mais o que dizer.

Ao desligar o telefone, pensou no fato de ter que passar à tarde na fazenda dos Lovegood ao lado do ex-marido, folheando álbuns antigos de fotografia e sentiu um aperto no peito.

* * *

— Você está louca, sabia? — disse a secretária de Luna, Lola, quando entraram no auditório do WorldFem. — Deixar seu homem sozinho com a ex-mulher.

— Eles não estarão sozinhos. A fazenda está cheia de pessoas.

Luna não deixaria a opinião de Lola afetá-la. Confiava em Harry e, por mais estranho que pudesse soar aos ouvidos de outra pessoa, também confiava em Ginny. Resolveu ignorar a secretária e qualquer dúvida mesquinha que pudesse vir à sua mente. Estava muito entusiasmada com o fato de a conferência da WorldFem estar sendo realizada em Houston. Quando o evento chegou ao fim, o agente Ackerman aproximou-se dela.

— Há uma mulher que quer falar com você. Diz que é urgente, um assunto de vida ou morte. Mas eu não a aconselho a ir vê-la.

— Que mulher? — perguntou Luna.

Neville Longbottom apontou-a. Ela estava esperando perto da saída, vestida em um sári, com um véu que lhe cobria a face.

— Eu falarei com ela.

— Por razões de segurança... — começou o agente, mas Luna o cortou ao dar-lhe as costas.

— Olá — disse a filha do ministro, minutos depois, à mulher sentada à sua frente. — Você fala inglês?

A mulher tirou o véu.

— Sou eu, Luna. Sua babá, Rana.

— Rana! — Luna abraçou-a, emocionada. — Graças a Deus, está viva. Vi sua foto na revista e soube que eu tinha que me envolver no WorldFem.

— Estou muito orgulhosa de você estar aqui. — Lágrimas rolaram pela face de Rana. — E um momento muito especial para mim. Vê-la adulta e apaixonada pelos direitos humanos. Sua mãe ficaria muito orgulhosa.

Ambas enxugaram as lágrimas.

— O agente Longbottom disse que você precisava me ver e que era uma questão de vida ou morte. Precisa se esconder?

— Não é a minha própria segurança que me preocupa. Vim procurá-la em nome de outra pessoa.

— Sim? — Luna se inclinou para frente, ansiosa para não perder uma única palavra.

— O nome da jovem é Alma Reddy. O pai dela é chefe de gabinete na índia. Ele ficou furioso quando a filha desonrou a família, casando-se em segredo com um estudante inglês que freqüenta a universidade em Bombaim. O visto do rapaz foi revogado, e ele foi expulso da índia. O pai de Alma exigiu que ela renunciasse ao marido e anulasse o casamento. Alma se recusou e a família dela contratou assassinos profissionais para matá-la. O WorldFem conseguiu escondê-la, mas precisamos sair da Índia. O marido dela mora em York, mas não tomos recursos ou o próprio visto de entrada para trazê-la para a Inglaterra. Pode nos ajudar?

— De quanto dinheiro precisa?

— Cem mil galeões.

Luna recostou-se no assento.

— Isso é muito dinheiro.

— Temos que subornar muitas pessoas. Pagar o silêncio com dinheiro. Tirá-la do país será um trabalho árduo.

— Não tenho acesso a todo esse dinheiro aqui, Rana. Como ainda não fiz vinte e cinco anos, não posso retirar fundos sem a permissão do meu pai. Tenho a caixa de moedas antigas deixadas para mim por minha avó num cofre do banco. Só poderei conseguir esse dinheiro no sábado.

— Obrigada, obrigada. — Rana beijou as mãos de Luna. — Você é um anjo.

**

* * *

**

Ginny chegou à fazenda e encontrou Harry sem camisa, manobrando um cortador de grama. Não sabia o que era mais inesperado: vê-lo ceifando o gramado do ministro ou a visão daquele incrível peito nu.

Estacionando no pátio, ela atirou a mochila em que guardava a máquina fotográfica sobre o ombro e saiu do carro. Fechou a porta com o quadril e começou a caminhar. Seus olhos escureceram, e uma trilha de suor deslizou por entre seus seios. Não por causa da temperatura elevada, mas pela virilidade que emanava daquela figura máscula.

Aquilo tinha que parar. Não podia continuar desejando-o. Caso contrário, acabaria arruinada. A mão esquerda de Harry guiava o cortador de grama. A direita equilibrava desajeitadamente a manivela. Quando ele a viu, desligou a máquina. Os olhos verdes brilharam.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ele.

— E o que está fazendo ceifando o gramado? — Ginny se esforçou para não prestar atenção no suor que delineava uma trilha sensual pelos bíceps nus de Harry.

— Estava me sentindo enfadado com as sessões de fisioterapia e resolvi fazer algo útil.

Os lábios dela desejaram acariciar aquela boca sensual e lamber o sal da pele dele. Mas não podia. Harry já não lhe pertencia. Agora era o homem de Luna, e ela era apenas a _videomaker _do casamento deles.

— Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta — insistiu ele.

— Luna me pediu que viesse. — Ela ergueu a bolsa com a máquina fotográfica. Achou que seria uma boa idéia começar o vídeo _Nossa História de Amor _para a recepção.

— _Nossa História de Amor?_

— Bem, sua história. Sua e de Luna.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Você sabe. Seleciono fotos do passado dos dois e outras de vocês juntos, acrescento suas canções de amor favoritas, manchetes da época e misturo tudo em um vídeo pictórico da história do seu romance.

— Hum... Luna e eu nunca namoramos.

— O que quer dizer? Como podem se casar sem ter namorado?

— Fui guarda-costas dela durante um ano, e então a salvei de morrer atingida por uma escavadeira. Essa é nossa história de amor.

— Sim, e quando se apaixonou por ela?

— Não me recordo de eu e você termos namorado muito antes de decidirmos nos casar.

— E veja no que deu.

— Ginny. — Uma expressão estranha cruzou a face morena. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não tenho tempo para ficar aqui jogando conversa fora. — Ela indicou a varanda, onde havia cadeiras de balanço.

— Vá se lavar e encontre-me lá, onde poderemos folhear seus álbuns de fotografia antigos.

— Não tenho nenhum álbum de fotografia antigo comigo.

— Eu tenho. Estão na minha bolsa.

— Onde conseguiu fotografias minhas?

— Fiz um álbum com várias fotos nossas, e consegui algumas em nossa época escolar com Hermione. Depois, eu mesma tirei algumas. Sou uma fotógrafa. É o meu trabalho agora. Tirar fotos e fazer vídeos.

— Como eu poderia esquecer... — A voz dele falhou. Seria sarcasmo ou outro tipo de emoção? — E você guardou as minhas fotografias?

— Sim.

— Por quê? — Havia uma ponta de divertimento no olhar de Harry. Não era uma reação que ela teria antecipado. — Pensei que fosse recortar minha cabeça das fotos.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

— Gostando ou não, você foi muito importante na minha vida. Tenho direito de ficar com as suas fotografias, se eu quiser. Não adquiriu custódia exclusiva delas, não é?

Os dois estavam em pé, encarando-se. Apenas alguns centímetros os separavam. Suas respirações pesadas misturavam-se ao cheiro fresco de grama cortada. Ela sabia que estavam sendo observados. Que havia câmeras de segurança escondidas, empregados e agentes do Serviço Secreto por toda parte na fazenda.

Aquele conhecimento só a estimulava ainda mais. Sentiu uma vontade desesperada de perguntar se ele também guardara as fotos dela, mas tinha medo da resposta. Se Harry dissesse que não, feriria os seus sentimentos, e se dissesse que sim, bem, isso poderia feri-la ainda mais. Pensar que ele ainda se importava com ela, nem que fosse apenas um pouco.

Resoluta, virou-se e caminhou pelo gramado. Podia sentir o calor do olhar de Harry em suas costas e precisou se esforçar para não se voltar e se atirar nos braços dele. Ao chegar à varanda, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de balanço.

Uma empregada surgiu de repente.

— Gostaria de uma limonada enquanto espera?

— Sim, obrigada.

Era estranha aquela vida presidencial, pensou ela. Era como viver em um aquário. Pensou se Harry gostaria daquilo.

A empregada voltou com dois copos de limonada e um prato de biscoitos doces caseiros. Colocou os refrescos na mesinha redonda posicionada entre as duas cadeiras de balanço e desapareceu em silêncio. Ginny tomou um gole da bebida e aguardou, até Harry aparecer, dez minutos depois, cheirando a sabonete de sândalo e creme de barbear.

De repente, ela sentiu uma pontada de medo.

_Fique calma. Está tudo bem. Não tem absolutamente nada a perder... Você já perdeu tudo. _Ela respirou fundo, sorriu e bateu de leve na cadeira de balanço ao seu lado.

— Sente-se. — Ele se sentou desajeitadamente. — Incline-se.

— Por quê?

— Apenas incline-se.

— Por quê?

— Por que não?

— O que é isso?

— Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Vejo que continua teimoso como sempre.

— Eu? Você é que sempre foi irascível.

— Deixe de dificultar as coisas. Está com um resto de creme de barbear no lóbulo da orelha.

Ele não se inclinou, mas Ginny se curvou e limpou a espuma branca que se dissolveu no calor de seu dedo.

Harry pegou um copo de limonada, se recostou na cadeira e tomou um longo gole. Ginny observou os músculos da garganta dele trabalharem, e percebeu que ele estava mais nervoso do que ela, mas controlava as feições cuidadosamente para não demonstrar.

O trabalho no Serviço Secreto lhe ensinara alguns truques, mas ela tinha sido íntima daquele homem e identificava os sinais de seu estado emocional. Os ombros estavam tensos, e ele mantinha-se à distância, evitando qualquer toque casual. Uma sensação de poder percorreu-a. Harry era uns dez centímetros mais alto que ela e bem mais pesado, e contudo a temia. Quase riu. Mas, em vez disso, alcançou o primeiro álbum de uma pilha de muitos.

— Vejamos o que temos aqui...

— Eu não...

Ginny pousou o álbum sobre o colo, ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

— Sim?

Seus olhares se encontraram.

Ela sentiu a antiga magia e, no instante seguinte, viu-se arremessada no tempo, de volta ao momento em que seus destinos tinham sido selados.

_Na manhã seguinte ao encontro no bar do Louie, Harry estava de folga. Ela convidou-o para ir até Galveston Island passar o dia, e, para sua surpresa, ele aceitou. Aproveitaram _o _passeio, e nenhum dos dois queria voltar. Era quase meia-noite quando Ginny sugeriu que pegassem a balsa para fazer um passeio noturno._

— _Não sei _— _ele disse, olhando para o céu. _— _Parece que vai, chover._

_Ela tocou o lábio superior com a ponta da língua, e sorriu._

— _Eu não derreto. Você derrete? _

_Ele retribuiu o sorriso._

_Eram os únicos passageiros a pé na balsa, e havia poucos carros. Foram até o convés superior. O vento estava forte, as ondas agitadas e nuvens negras ocultavam as estrelas. Encontraram um canto afastado entre uma viga e a grade. Harry puxou-a para seus braços e beijou-a com ardor. Era a primeira vez que ele a beijava, apesar de terem se tocado o dia todo. E foi o beijo mais incrível de toda a sua vida. Repleto de promessas._

_Começou a chover. Ginny saboreava nos lábios dele o próprio desejo desesperado. A intensidade do sentimento era assustadora. Ansiava unir-se a ele. Nunca fora muito controlada, mas, ao lado de Harry, seu controle desvanecia. Ele a afetava de uma maneira forte e misteriosa._

_Conseguiria seduzi-lo sem perder o coração como havia acontecido no passado? A descoberta poderia ser divertida e perigosa. Prometeu a si mesma que não se apaixonaria novamente por ele, não depois de ter vagado o mundo entre tiros, mortes e sangue para arrancar o amor pelo Eleito de seu peito. Os braços de Harry a envolviam, e ele a pressionava de encontro ao barco. Sob os raios, o vento e a chuva, não havia resistência nem arrependimentos. Havia apenas prazer. Grandes ondas de doce e intenso prazer._

— _Eu nunca fiz nada assim _— _murmurou Harry, fitando-a intensamente._

— _Nem eu _— _ela sussurrou. Ele pareceu não acreditar._

— _É verdade _— _ela insistiu. _— _Você acha que sou fácil porque gosto de me divertir, viajei o mundo inteiro e porque não estou interessada em compromisso. _— _Eles tinham passado o dia falando a respeito dessas coisas._

— _A não, você está enganada. Não é isso._

— _O que é então?_

— _Cada vez que olho para você, não consigo deixar de me perguntar "por que eu"? Por que uma mulher deslumbrante como você está com um homem como eu?_

_Se ele ao menos soubesse que sempre seria o único homem certo para ela. Que passara sete anos da sua vida dedicando-se a ele, em ajudá-lo e rezando para que sobrevivesse na guerra contra Voldemort. E agora que estava finalmente nos braços do único homem que conseguia fazer seu coração disparar, sentia-se completamente aterrorizada. Harry a fazia sentir-se especial._

— _Você é charmoso. - Ele encolheu os ombros._

— _Não de um jeito tradicional. Já me disseram que posso ser assustador._

_Os olhos dele eram verdes, como esmeraldas, as sobrancelhas espessas, o queixo forte e determinado. Ele podia parecer um pouco assustador para as mais tímidas._

— _Não sou uma garota tradicional._

— _Percebi. - Ela sorriu._

— _Por que está aqui comigo? _— _ele perguntou._

_Ginny tinha várias respostas, e a mais certeira era aquela onde dizia estar completamente louca. Estava atraída por ele. Mais uma vez. Sentia-se hipnotizada por seus olhos claros, a boca sensual e as mãos que deslizavam por seu corpo numa carícia mágica. Harry lhe passava segurança e era muito bom quando estavam abraçados. Aquilo não seria o suficiente? Por que ele tinha que analisar a situação?_

— _Fique quieto e me beije de novo _— _disse, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço._

_As ondas tocavam o barco em movimentos rítmicos e sensuais. As roupas molhadas colavam-se aos corpos._

— _Isso é uma loucura _— _ele disse._

— _Sim. _— _Ginny concordou, rindo._

_- Seus irmãos vão me matar._

_- Com certeza._

_Ele a beijou com ardor, acariciando-lhe a boca com a língua, pressionando o corpo contra o seu. Ela o sentia por inteiro. O sabor de seus lábios, o aroma masculino, mesclado à chuva, a respiração rápida em seus ouvidos. Ela agarrou-lhe as costas. Os quadris dele a prenderam contra o barco, mantendo-a segura. Ele não a deixaria cair._

_Mas Ginny não podia confiar nele completamente, mesmo que a apertasse com força. Durante toda a sua vida, nunca houvera ninguém para segurá-la quando caía. Seus pais estavam sempre ocupados, e os irmãos preocupados em construir o caminho de suas vidas. _

_Quando estava trabalhando na África, conhecera um médico trouxa, Mark Hamilton, e acreditou que poderia se apaixonar por ele. O relacionamento foi incrível, explosivo. E após aceitar que poderia amá-lo, Ginny começou a aguardar por algum pedido de casamento, mas no final, Mark mostrou-se tão traidor quanto os demais relacionamentos relâmpagos que ela teve ao longo de sua tentativa frustrada de esquecer Harry. Mark revelou aos rebeldes onde a entrega de medicamentos seria feita. Ginny estava no comboio naquele dia, e diante de seus olhos mulheres, crianças foram agredidas e homens morreram tentando salvar suas famílias. _

_Os medicamentos foram destruídos, e o dinheiro para pagá-los foi dividido entre os selvagens e Mark, que desapareceu, levando toda sua capacidade de confiar em alguém novamente._

_Naquele momento, Ginny sabia que não poderia confiar em Harry, mas aceitava a realidade de querê-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. A paixão corria lava em suas veias, arrastando-a em uma erupção incandescente de desejo sexual, rumo a um destino que ela não era capaz de compreender, mas que almejava. Ele era um estranho, agora. Conhecia o jovem, o capaz determinado e preocupado por o futuro. Mas, agora Harry era um homem feito, uma pessoa com segredos e mistérios ocultos. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de querê-lo tanto. A atração pelo desconhecido..._

_Gemeu, movendo-se de encontro ao corpo dele. Não conseguia se controlar e não pararia de se mexer nem que o bar estivesse afundando. As roupas pesavam em seus corpos, encharcadas. Ginny queria livrar-se delas, sentir o corpo nu contra o seu, a chuva entre eles. Queria sentir tudo de uma vez._

_Harry movia os quadris lentamente. Não estava desesperado como ela. Ou escondia muito bem o anseio. Era muito controlado. Talvez estivesse gostando de torturá-la daquela forma. Ele beijou e mordiscou seu pescoço._

— _Eu a quero nua — disse, embora ela mal pudesse ouvi-lo por causa do barulho da chuva e de sua pulsação. _— _Preciso tocá-la._

_**Sim!**__ Era exatamente o que ela queria!_

_Com movimentos ágeis, Harry livrou-a da blusa, do sutiã do restante das roupas. Avidamente, Ginny ajudou-o a se despir._

_Um raio iluminou-os, e eles se admiraram._

_Harry era magnífico. E olhava para seus seios nus com reverência. As carícias se tornaram frenéticas. Estavam ofegantes, tinham urgência. Ela precisava senti-lo. Era assim que vivia, agindo por impulso, obedecendo aos instintos._

_Disse a si mesma que aquilo não passava de um modo de desviar os pensamentos dos próprios problemas. Porém, cairia numa armadilha de paixão e desejo. Não se prenderia a um homem. Sexo sim, mas para sempre com a mesma pessoa, não. Porém, aquele homem parecia ter outros planos. Harry se afastou, e o corpo dela ansiou recuperar o contato. Seus olhares se encontraram. A expressão no rosto dele revelava uma selvagem primitiva._

_Ela estava vulnerável. Sozinha com um estranho. Percebeu de repente, o quanto de fato estava exposta. Ainda assim apesar da paixão, do desejo fora de controle, da sua vulnerabilidade, sentia que podia confiar nele. Harry a manteria segura como fez em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, salvando-a de Tom Riddle. E aquilo a assustou mais do que qualquer outra coisa._

— _Deus, Ginny... Você é linda... - Abraçaram-se com força, sentindo o contato das peles, o peito contra os seios. Os lábios se encontrando ardentes e vorazes._

_Ele percorreu seu corpo com as mãos, tocou-a no ventre, nas coxas, no centro úmido de sua feminilidade. Penetrou-a com o dedo enquanto tomava os mamilos na boca. Ela enlouquecia, desejando tê-lo dentro de si._

— _Vou fazer amor com você agora _— _ele murmurou._

—_Sim! Rápido. Quero senti-lo dentro de mim, agora. _-_ Merlin, estava perdida. E se sentia maravilhosa._

_Ele beijou-a de uma forma possessiva que a fez tremer, que a prendeu, mantendo-a cativa. Não iria a lugar nenhum até que ele a reclamasse como sua. Estavam envolvidos em um redemoinho de paixão, desejo e necessidade._

_Nus, no convés superior de uma balsa, à noite, em meio a uma tempestade crescente, completamente vulneráveis um ao outro. Era o momento mais excitante da vida de Ginny. Foi tomada por uma mescla de emoções, uma combinação de medo, excitação, perigo e confiança._

_Harry colocou-a de costas contra a coluna e ergueu-a, fazendo-a envolvê-lo com as pernas. Deslizou para dentro de seu corpo num movimento incrivelmente gentil, considerando-se a intensidade da paixão que os dominava._

_Ginny ofegou, desfrutando da sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, contraindo-se ao redor dele. Harry beijou-a com ardor, marcando-a com o sabor másculo de seus lábios. Ela ouvia o ruído de sua respiração acima do som da chuva, que diminuía. E, então, ele começou a se mover. Seus corpos se encaixavam à perfeição. Ele a penetrava profundamente, com movimentos lentos, que a enlouqueciam._

_Ginny acariciou suas costas, gemendo. Sabia que o êxtase estava próximo. Ele acelerou as investidas, que adquiriram um ritmo intenso e exigente, a gentileza dando lugar à necessidade urgente de satisfação._

_Ela sentia o corpo de Harry tremer, e sabia que ele também estava perto. Oh, seria maravilhoso!_

_Eles explodiram, fragmentando-se em mil pedaços. O orgasmo os atingiu ao mesmo tempo._

_E, naquele instante, tudo mudou para sempre._

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. **:)**

_Roh Matheus_ e _Veve Rathbone_, muito obrigada pelos comentários.

Até semana que vem!

**Beijão.**


End file.
